Icha Icha Paradise 2
by Pan Netone
Summary: Hinata e Neji são deixados por Hiashi para cuidarem da casa enquanto ele viaja e leva junto Hanabi. O que eles não sabiam é que cada um convidou seus amigos para passarem alguns dias na casa sem o outro saber. Último capítulo on.
1. Hiashi viaja O dojo é nosso!

_Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. u.u' _

_Legenda:_

– Falas

_"Pensamentos"_

**(Comentários das autoras)**

**- - - - - - : **Separação das conversas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. : Passagem do tempo em minutos.

**oOoOoOoOo:** Passagem do do tempo em horas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-: **Mudança de espaço.

_Explicação sobre a atualização no final._

* * *

**Capítulo I - Hiashi viaja, o dojo é nosso!**

A noite já havia pousado sobre Konoha. No dojo Hyuuga, Hinata e Neji aguardavam seus convidados, sentados na varanda. Hiashi havia viajado e pediu pro sobrinho ficar lá. Segundo o Hyuuga, para "cuidar do local e de Hinata". Apenas apreciavam o vento fresco, quando as primeiras convidadas apareceram, mais parecendo camelos de tanta bagagem que traziam. Mas afinal, não poderiam ir sem revistas, agendas, fotos e outros acessórios, né?

Hinata se espantou quando viu a quantidade de malas. Ficou pensando o que teria lá dentro e onde colocaria tanta coisa. Neji estava surpreso, observando tudo.

- Neji, vai ficar olhando pra gente com essa cara de bunda? Venha ajudar! – Gritou Ino. Carregava uma mochila e duas malas.

O menino se levantou, passando um olhar gélido para a kunoichi.

- Veja como fala comigo. - Caminhou e tomou bruscamente as malas. - Pra que trazer se não tem capacidade de carregar? - Disse com o mesmo tom sem expressão.

- Porque é necessário! - Retrucou.

" _Deve ser de extrema necessidade mesmo..."_ Subiu as escadas, ainda com o pensamento irônico.

Levou as malas sem maiores dificuldades e as depositou no quarto da prima, voltando ao local onde se encontrava anteriormente. Mal chegou à varanda e avistou Naruto.

- Oi!!! – Aproximava-se correndo. - Festa! Todo mundo aqui! Ah, não podia ser melhor! – Os amigos observavam o estardalhaço com gotas no cenho.

- Ah Naruto, por que você é tão problemático? - Levou as mãos aos ouvidos.

- É. Neji disse pra gente chegar em silêncio e de preferência sem as meninas verem. – Completou Sasuke, fuzilando Naruto com os olhos.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As meninas apareceram na janela ao ouvir o primeiro grito de Naruto. Entreolharam-se em busca de alguma explicação coerente. Depois de um silêncio sepulcral, uma delas resolveu se manifestar.  
- Você não disse que eles viriam! – Murmurou Sakura, apontando para a janela. A voz parecia tensa.  
Hinata seguiu até a janela, deu uma olhada para fora e a fechou.  
- Mas... Eu não sabia que o nii-san tinha chamado todo mundo... – Ela corou e começou a bater seus dedos, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa.

- Mas isso era óbvio, duh. – Tenten bateu o punho fechado na própria testa. - O que ele iria fazer durante esses dias com uma casa cheia de mulheres? Fofocar com a gente? - Concluiu, irônica. _"Como será que o Neji ficaria de camisola?" _Imaginou a cena, começando a rir. Ao se pegar sendo observada pelas amigas, parou imediatamente.

- Faz sentido. – Ino levou a mão ao queixo, olhando pra cima.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Já viram. – Shikamaru balançava a cabeça, negativamente. - Elas são todas problemáticas. Elas se reúnem pra falar de nós e aprontar, são criaturas malignas.

- Bom, já era. Fazer o que? – O Hyuuga lançou um olhar para Naruto igual ao que o Sasuke havia lançado anteriormente. - Vamos subir? - Olhou os colegas, cada um apenas com uma mochila.

**-x-x-x-**

A noite prometia ser longa. No quarto feminino já haviam roupas, revistas e todo tipo de acessórios espalhados pelo chão. Ino tirava montes e mais montes de revistas de fofoca, horóscopo, agenda e anotações dos últimos encontros. O relógio anunciava 19 horas, mas como passariam a noite no quarto, saindo apenas para ir ao banheiro e buscar comida, resolveram vestir roupas mais "confortáveis". Sakura vestia um baby-doll branco de algodão bem justo, com alguns bordados vermelhos. Ino usava um baby-doll negro de seda, com algumas rendas. Hinata se preparou para vestir um "camisetão", quando Ino o confiscou.

- Nem pensar. – Havia tomado a peça da mão da amiga e balançava o indicador negativamente. – Já que a presença dos meninos foi inevitável, vamos nos aproveitar da situação. – Piscou para Hinata, deixando-a vermelha. – Vai vestir algo mais... Provocante! Vai que encontra alguém no corredor? – Sorriu. Hinata estava quase desmaiando de vergonha.

- É isso aí. – Sakura fuçava uma das mochilas. – Ah, achei! – Pegou uma camisola vermelha de cetim, extremamente linda.

- Não... Não tem algo menos chamativo? – Corou.

- Ah, tudo bem...- Ino coçou a cabeça. - Sakura, pegue aquela mochila ali. – Apontou. – Prefere rosa ou azul? – A loira apontou as camisolas que Sakura segurava.

Hinata olhou as duas peças na mão de Sakura. Preferia azul, mas esta tinha um senhor decote.

- Rosa. – Quase não se pôde ouvir sua resposta.

- Ótimo. - Ino olhou para o lado. Viu Tenten com um pijama enorme e super brega, laranja com um urso verde no centro. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI VESTIR ISSO! – Disse nervosa e ao mesmo tempo espantada.

- Por quê? - Olhou o próprio pijama e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não vai escapar como da última vez, você fica com a vermelha. – Sakura lançou a camisola para Ino, pois estava ajudando Hinata.

- Que seja. Não faz diferença. – Ao contrário de Hinata, não era tímida. Abriu um largo sorriso e começou a se despir.

Arrancou o seu pijama brega, Lee o havia dado em seu aniversário **(agora está explicado û.û)**. Tirou o sutiã e vestiu a camisola dada por Ino.

- Nossa! Nem precisei mandar tirar o sutiã. – Ironizou uma cara de impressionada. – Agora, desmanchar os odangos. – Ino deu um discreto sorriso maligno.

- Está bem. – Deu de ombros. Desfez seu costumeiro penteado, deixando seu cabelo liso deslizar até o meio de suas costas. – Satisfeita?

- E como! Seu cabelo é muito lindo! Deveria estar ondulado! – Mexia no cabelo da amiga.

- É que eu não fiz os odangos há muito tempo. – Concluiu.

- Ótimo. Agora chega de papo furado, vamos ao que interessa. – Sorriu com malícia. – Garotos. Antes de começarmos, vamos fazer nosso juramento. – Sakura se ajoelhou e levantou sua mão direita. - Tudo o que for dito aqui não sairá desse quarto. - As amigas repetiram o gesto.

- Sim! - Falaram em coro.

Hinata sentia sua cabeça girar ao pensar no que teria de responder naquela noite e o que aconteceria se algum menino a visse de camisola.

- Como vamos começar? - Perguntou Tenten, sorridente. - Jogo da confissão, fofocas ou horóscopo?

- Jogo da confissão, depois o horóscopo... Faz mais sentido. - Comentou Sakura, enquanto colocava uma kunai no centro da roda e girava. A ponta parou em Hinata.

- Wow, Tenten está muito animada esse ano. – Riu. – E vamos começar com a Hinata, que emoção! - Os olhos de Ino brilhavam.

- Vamos lá. – Sorriu. – De quem você gosta? - Sakura encarava Hinata.

Todas esperavam uma resposta com grande expectativa. Ela ficou corada. Como poderia contar que não gostava mais do Naruto e sim do Sasuke, com o fã-clube dele ali reunido?

- Bem... Eu... Eu...- Os olhos fixos no chão.

- Você... - A loira tentou ajudar.

- Posso ser a última? - Perguntou constrangida.

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu a morena, tentando ajudar.

- Já que você respondeu por nós, sua vez. - Sakura encarou Tenten com certa irritação.

- Eu? - Coçava a nuca. - Eu o que?

- De quem você gosta? – Ino apoiou o rosto na mão e o braço na perna.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Todos já estavam apenas de calção, tentando convencer Shino a fazer o mesmo.

- Não vai me dizer que você vai dormir assim? – Gritou Naruto, nervoso.

- Eu não vou ficar seminu em um quarto cheio de "cuequinhas". – Enfatizou o "cuequinhas".

- Deixa de ser problemático.

- Você está deixando o seu fogo da juventude se apagar!

- Quem deixou o sobrancelhudo vir? – Naruto largou a jaqueta de Shino e fitou Lee.

- Então vá para o quarto das meninas e fique "seminu" lá, bicho fresco. – O gênio cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

- Você está atrasando nosso lado, assim não vamos pegar "informações". - Sasuke também estava emburrado.

Shino parou para pensar e então tirou a roupa.

- Aleluia! - Kiba levantou as mãos. - Agora... O que iremos fazer? – Estavam em uma roda, cochichando.

- Eu... – Todos esperaram o que o Hyuuga tinha a dizer com grande expectativa. - Vou pegar comida. – Todos caíram para trás.

- Que problemático. – Cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

- Mas eu dou uma passada pela porta delas. – Deu um sorriso discreto e saiu.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Do... - Engoliu seco. - N...Ne...ji. - O "ji" saiu quase imperceptível.

Naquele instante Neji havia passado pela porta e ouvido seu nome. Parou imediatamente e colou a orelha na porta.

- Seu primo é estranho, tenho medo dele. – Disse com voz trêmula, arregalando os orbes esmeralda.

- Eu o acho muito frio e ao mesmo tempo um senhor banana. - Disse cruzando os braços e completando o que Sakura dissera.

- Vocês têm razão. Ele é tudo isso, antes era mais arrogante e imbecil. - Falava com certa angústia.

_''Vejo que estou em 'alta' no conceito delas." _Ironizou em seu pensamento.

- Mas ele é tão legal comigo às vezes. Gosto da companhia dele. – Completou.

_"Tenten gosta da minha companhia? " _Ao ouvir isso, quase desmaiou. Mas não seria algo muito "masculino". Resolveu seguir para a cozinha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Foi rápido, pegou apenas alguns lanches e deu meia volta. Contudo foi parado pela mesma curiosidade.

- Ah, vocês dizem isso porque não o conhecem direito! – Defendeu a morena.

_"Humm se bem que isso é verdade, nunca falei com as outras... Só com a Hinata, mas... Isso não muda o conceito delas, muda?" _Neji continuou a andar, porém ouviu mais algumas palavras de Tenten.

- O Neji não é TÃO frio quanto aparenta ser. Ele é super calmo e gentil. – Concluiu.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

O menino corou, seguindo rapidamente para o quarto. Queria comentar com os amigos o que ouvira.

- Elas já começaram... – Colocou a comida perto dos companheiros.

- Começaram o quê??? – Naruto indagou ansioso. Era o único que não sabia ao que Neji se referia.

- A falar como é belo o fogo da juventude! – Fogo nos olhos.

- Chega de estupidez... – Olhou para Lee. - É claro que devem estar falando sobre a gente, já que nos viram. - Concluiu Shikamaru.

- Exatamente... E eu fui o primeiro da lista. – Corou.

- O que falaram? - Perguntou Sasuke, sem demonstrar seu absoluto interesse.

- Falaram que tinham medo de mim, que eu era frio, arrogante, imbecil... - Foi interrompido por uma gargalhada de Kiba.

- E eu que pensava que elas gostavam do gênio. - Caiu pra trás, rindo.

- Está achando graça no que? - A face ficou levemente irritada. - Tenten disse que gosta da minha companhia, que sou gentil e calmo. - Esboçou um sorriso discreto de vitória, fazendo Kiba se calar.

- Ah cara... Sempre tem alguém que acaba com minha graça... - Choramingou.

- Parece que estão num papo divertido... - Comentou o Aburame.

- Tem razão, Shino. Alguma idéia de como vamos nos ''infiltrar''? - Sasuke olhou para Shikamaru.

- Então realmente esta é uma missão para o NOSSO fogo! – Ninguém riu, só o próprio Lee.

- A gente vai ficar ouvindo papo de menina???? Não deveríamos treinar ou fazer outras coisas??? Não acredito que vim pra isso... – Virou-se emburrado. O loiro havia entendido o objetivo da visita naquela hora.

- Mas é o que o momento pede. Deixaremos nosso treinamento hoje, temos algo especial a fazer! – Lee fez um drama.

- Já vi tudo... Eu vou treinar sozinho! – Levantou-se.

- Ah! Então você não quer ouvir os comentários da Sakura... Que pena... - Kiba fazia uma cara de desinteressado. - Vai treinar à noite? Onde? - Debochou.

-Ah! Não, tudo bem! Vamos! Datte bayo! – _"A se eu quero ouvir a Sakura chan..."_

- Perdemos muito tempo já. Analisando o fato de a Hinata ter o Byakygan, não seria inteligente ficar ouvindo atrás da porta, até porque, elas podem querer sair e não seria agradável nos pegarem. - Todos engoliram seco. - Por isso, vamos mandar alguém colocar uma escuta na janela, sem fazer o menor ruído. O que acham? – Shikamaru aguardava respostas.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Acho que é hora da gente pegar algo pra comer_...- "Ai vou ter que ir assim à cozinha... Mas eu sei que todo mundo já está com fome... Eu pela casa de camisola... Rosa."_

- Comida...- Suspirou. - E a gente conversando aqui, nada melhor! – Sakura encarou Hinata com os olhos brilhando.

- Vamos todas nós na cozinha ou... - Tenten foi interrompida por Hinata.

- Podem deixar que eu trago! - _"Assim posso sair correndo e ninguém vê..."_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Vá colocar a escuta, Sasuke. - Ordenou Shikamaru.

- Ok! Vou ver o que posso fazer.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hinata saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e se afastou um pouco antes de começar a correr desesperadamente para a cozinha.

- Pessoas correndo... Não é a Hinata com vergonha, é? - Ino apontou para a porta.

- Deve ser o besta do Naruto! Hinata não é de fazer essas coisas. – Sakura balançou a cabeça, discordando.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_'' Alguém correu para lá.'' _Sasuke seguiu para a cozinha, cauteloso.

Viu uma silhueta feminina escultural. Ao sentir a presença do garoto, Hinata saiu correndo, trombando com ele na escada. Os dois rolaram até o primeiro andar. Antes que ele pudesse vê-la, ela se pôs novamente a correr, com alguns pacotes de comida.

- Isso foi... Muito... Rápido! - Disse espantado, levando uma das mãos à cabeça. - E deixou um pacote de salgadinho... - Pegou.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata chegou correndo, totalmente vermelha. Sakura fazia teorias sobre ser o Naruto e suas bobagens, mas quando viu a cara da Hinata, resolveu averiguar a situação.

- Você não está bem... Era você correndo! – Gritou surpresa ao ver a amiga ofegante.

- Alguém no corredor!!!! - Falou enquanto largava tudo no chão e encostava-se na porta.

- Você encontrou alguém no corredor??? Quem foi? Qual foi a cara??? - Indagou a loira.  
- Eu... Eu... Não vi... DESCULPA!!! Eu trombei com a pessoa... – Ficou mais vermelha.  
- Ah gente, ela trombou... Eu também estaria com vergonha! – _"Eu acho..." _Tenten tentou ajudar.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Pelo barulho Sasuke foi pra guerra! - Comentou o Hyuuga.  
- Que problemático, será que ele falhou?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sakuke foi para o lado de fora da casa, escalou a parede, prendeu rapidamente a escuta na janela.Nem chegou a ver as meninas e muito menos ouvir o que falavam.  
- Hinata, tem certeza que está bem? - Ino aproximou-se da amiga, preocupada.  
- Tenho sim... Obrigada... - Sorriu corada. - Vamos continuar.  
-Tudo bem... Ainda estávamos falando do Neji, não? - Prosseguiu a loira.  
- Sim! - Afirmou Sakura.  
- Apesar dele ser um senhor banana, o "parafuso" é um deus grego. – Olhos olhos azuis brilharam.  
- Nem me fale. - Abanou o rosto e mexeu nos cabelos róseos.  
- Menos gente. - Tenten estava com uma ponta de ciúmes.  
- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. - Ino deu uma gargalhada e um tapinha no ombro de Tenten.  
- QUEM ESTÁ COM CIÚMES!? - Uma aura assassina se apossou da Mitsashi que segurava uma kunai.  
- Abaixa isso! - Gritou Sakura assustada.  
- Brincadeirinha. - Ino riu sem graça, tentando consertar a situação. A amiga guardou a kunai. - Bem, eu trouxe algo para tomarmos... Afinal, precisamos nos ''libertar'', principalmente a Hinata. - Pegou algumas garrafas de saquê.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Pelo jeito perdemos boa parte do assunto. - Comentou o Nara.

- Ainda estavam falando de mim? - Neji parecia desanimado.

- Deus grego... - Novamente Kiba começou a rir.

Sasuke entrou correndo no quarto, pensando na burrice de não ter olhado quem estava de camisola clara.

- O que eu perdi? – Indagou o Uchiha.

- Neji sendo chamado de deus grego. - Continuava a rir.

- Pois bem, eu trombei com alguma menina... Só sei que ela tava de... Camisola... Elas estão usando... Camisolas... – Disse sem jeito.

- Eu preciso ver essa cena!- Ainda ria. - Todas elas de camisolas... Certeza Sasuke??? – Perguntou interessado.

- Você precisa controlar esse seu "Fogo da juventude", como diria o Lee. – Shino fez aspas com os dedos.

- Antes elas do que nós de camisolas. - Comentou o "sábio" Naruto, ainda emburrado.

- Mas você continua sendo um idiota... - Sasuke olhou o amigo com desdém.

- Está passando bem, Neji? Tá tão vermelho. - Kiba o observava de perto, este apenas assentiu.

- Que problemático, agora elas pararam pra comer e beber saquê. Estão falando mal de outras meninas e nada mais. – Grudou o ouvido para escutar melhor.

- Não conhecia esse lado da Hinata... Será que ela vai mesmo beber? – Também estava próximo, tentando ouvir melhor qual seria a decisão da prima.

- Tomara, assim conheceremos a verdadeira Hinata. - Sasuke abriu um discreto sorriso malicioso.

- Olha o que fala da minha prima! - Segurou Sasuke pelo pescoço.

- Ok.. ok... brin...ca...deiRA! - Neji largou o pescoço do amigo bruscamente.

- Silêncio! Vocês são muito barulhentos! Vamos ouvir! – Lee franziu o cenho e fazia sinal com a mão para abaixarem o volume da conversa.

- Isso é estranho... - Esse foi o som transmitido pelo aparelho. Agora todos faziam absoluto silêncio.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenten cortou o assunto sobre meninas chatas.

- Gente, esquecemos do nosso jogo de verdades??? – Largou seu saquê e começou a rir.

- É mesmo! – A Yamanaka repetiu o gesto da amiga.

- Gira a kunai, Tenten! - Sakura tomou mais um gole.

Tenten girou a kunai, parando em Ino.

- Que problemático. – Disse num longo suspiro.

- Acho que o amor influenciou a Ino. - Riu, tirando sarro do ''problemático''.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Naruto começou a rir.

- Verdade ou desafio? O que será que vai sair? Eu mal posso esperar pra ouvir as respostas... – Levou um tapa de Shino.

- Quieto, Naruto!

- O quê?!?!- Olhou espantado para o amigo. - Não acredito que você está interessado, Shino! Isso é demais... Começou a rir.

-...

- Shiu! – O Uchiha colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios.

- Pega, escuta do capeta, pega! - A escuta estava dando interferência e o Nara batia nela, desesperado.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sakura olhou para Ino, maliciosa.

- Eu já sabia que você gostava do Shikamaru.

- Ele é muito fofo. - Suspirou e fez uma cara de apaixonada.

- Shikamaru tem um corpo lindo! - Hinata havia bebido saquê pela primeira vez. Nesse instante voltou a funcionar o aparelho no quarto dos meninos.

- Finalmente a Hinata saiu do armário! – A Haruno riu.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Todos ficaram chocados.

- Nunca pensei que a Hinata fosse assim. - Shikamaru fitava a escuta com olhos arregalados.

- Sabe Deus o que estavam falando, já que do nada surgiu essa frase de efeito. - Até o Inuzuka ficou espantado.

Neji bateu com toda a força na cabeça de Kiba.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As meninas observavam Hinata.

- Tudo roda... - Ria. - Isso que vocês não viram o Shino sem camisa, há um grande corpo por trás daquela jaqueta. - Ria sem parar, rolava pelo quarto com a mão na barriga, enquanto as companheiras observavam com uma gota no cenho.

- Nossa Hinata. Não querendo me aproveitar do seu estado, fale sobre o Kiba. - Tenten parecia curiosa, pois surgiu um leve sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Neji quase caiu.

- KIBA!? – Gritou inconformado ao reconhecer a voz de Tenten.  
- Fazer o que... – Sorria. Neji apenas ignorou.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Todas se entreolharam.

- Os tímidos são os piores... – A loira deu uma longa gargalhada.

- É difícil achar um shinobi com um corpo feio, não? Kiba também tem seu brilho. – Mordeu seu lábio inferior.

Aquela definitivamente não era a Hinata de minutos atrás.

- Eu já me esforcei ao máximo pra ver o Neji sem aquele quimono, mas cheguei à conclusão que ele até toma banho com aquilo. – Balançou a cabeça, decepcionada.

- Quem será mais tímido: Shino ou Neji? Eis a questão. – Colocou a mão no peito e com a outra fingiu segurar um crânio, como o próprio Hamlet, só que este de cabelos rosas.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Shino pela primeira vez ficou realmente surpreso.

- Hinata e Tenten são pervertidas! - Ninguém pôde ver seus olhos arregalados, ele ainda estava com o bendito óculos.

Neji estava corado dos pés a cabeça.

- Aha! Eu sou demais! - Kiba novamente começou a rir. - Eu sou! Eu sou! – Batia no próprio peito.

- Hinata, nunca pensei que... É o saquê! – Concluiu o Aburame "sabiamente".

- Não sei, mas essas meninas... - Lee sorria.

- Hinata-chan??? - Nem Naruto se conformava com o que ouvira.

- Mas vamos voltar ao assunto da vez: Shikamaru. - Ouviram a voz de Sakura pela escuta.

- Aha!Shikamaru, Shikamaru. – Kiba apontava para Shikamaru.

- Pára com isso, seu retardado. – Gota e olhar de reprovação. - Parece uma hiena louca. – Concluiu Sasuke.

- Estúpido. - Kiba franziu o cenho.

- Shiu! - O Nara cortou a discussão.

- Ele tem um cabelo muito estranho, mas é inteligente. Acho que é isso o que eu acho dele. Ah, ele é super divertido, o que é uma raridade, pois no meu time eu tenho um cara sério e um excessivamente alegre. - Ouviram a voz de Tenten.

Lee ficou confuso.

- Quem será que é excessivamente alegre?

- Sobrancelhudo... – Gota.

- Ah, o cérebro começou a pegar. Idiota! – Sasuke gritou para Naruto.

- Deve estar se referindo a mim. Sou super engraçado e divertido. - Neji virou os olhos.

- E no meu tem o exibido do Naruto e o sério do Sasuke, mas ele eu o perdôo por ser tão sério. – Agora escutaram a voz de Sakura.

- Os dois também são bonitos! - Ouviram Hinata e logo em seguida uma gargalhada da menina.

- Estou começando a achar que a Hinata beber não foi boa idéia... - Todos os meninos concordaram ao ouvir a Yamanaka.

- Ela está tão alegrinha, mais do que o Lee sóbrio. - Tenten ironizou.

Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam.

- Alguém me acha bonito! Alguém me acha bonito! Datte bayo! - Comemorava.

-... - Sasuke apenas olhava o escândalo que Naruto fazia.

- É, está interessante, mas ninguém falou nada de mim ainda... - Lee começou a chorar.

- Olha, Sobrancelhudo, estou tão feliz que eu te digo que alguém vai elogiar você hoje! – Naruto fez pose de Nice Guy.

- O Lee é estranho, mas eu o adoro. Ele é meu melhor amigo, sem falar que também tem um corpo... Ai, ai. - Ouviram a voz da Mitsashi.

- Alguém me elogiou! - Voltou a chorar.

- Meu cabelo não é estranho! - O Nara cortou o assunto.

- ... É sim. – Uma gota pesou no cenho de Naruto.

- A Tenten não falou que o Lee tem um corpo bonito... – Neji não acreditava no que ouvira.

- Só podia ser a flor da Tenten. – Lee estava corado, mas feliz. Neji o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Ai, o Shika é realmente um ótimo amigo, além de lindo, claro. Eu acho o cabelo dele tão lindo! - Shikamaru sorriu ao ouvir Ino.

- Viu! Não é estranho afinal de contas!

- ... - Naruto apenas deu de ombros.

- O problema do Shikamaru, além da preguiça... É o mesmo de todos eles: LERDEZA. Acho que eles não gostam de mulher. - Sentiram a decepção na voz de Sakura.

- Precipitada demais essa menina... – Shino arqueou a sobrancelha.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenten se preparou pra revelar algo.

- Bem, o Kiba eu sei que não é.

- Como tem tanta certeza, Mitsashi? - Estava desconfiada. – Bem, eu sei que o Gaara não é, mas ele não é da vila e isso não vem ao caso. – Ino mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Yare, yare, acho que não tem jeito, vou ter que contar. – Estava empolgada. - Eu fiquei com ele ano passado. - Tenten sorriu.

- O QUE!? E como ele beija? – Indagou a Haruno, curiosa.

- Fala baixo, testuda!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Uma aura assassina tomou conta de Neji, lançou um olhar mortal ao Inuzuka, este apenas ria.

- Agora ria Inuzuka... - Shino olhou de esguelha.

- O QUE??? Você ficou com a Tenten??? - Gritou Naruto.

- É verdade mesmo??? - Indagou Lee, confuso.

- Fazer o que, quem pode, pod... - Recebeu um tapa na cabeça, de Neji.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Bem, como posso classificar aquele beijo... - Parou pensativa, com olhar distante. - Eu estava com ódio do Neji e o fiz. Daria nota 7, porque apesar de selvagem, o hálito era péssimo. – Abanou a mão na frente do nariz, em sinal de "fedor". – Mas ele é adorável, fofo, divertido e lindo. – Olhos brilhando.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kiba corou.

- Vindo de alguém de um clã cheio de cães... - Comentou Sasuke.

- Eu... Erm... EU... – Não sabia o que dizer.

- Ódio de mim e fica com outro cara? Não entendi. - Parou pensativo. - Kiba, eu vou lhe apresentar um objeto revolucionário que resolverá todos os seus problemas: escova de dente. – Sorriu triunfante.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Mas para um primeiro beijo não foi tão mal. - Concluiu

- Vou anotar nos nossos registros "ANTES DE FICAR COM O KIBA VERIFIQUE SE O MESMO ESCOVOU OS DENTES" - Ino brincou.

- Sem contar suas presas... - Hinata começou a rir, as outras ficaram sem entender.

- Melhor a gente girar esse negócio de volta. - _"Isso! Porque está ficando nojenta a coisa!" _Sakura ria sem graça.

- Calma! Falta a Ino explicar esse negócio de Gaara... - Lembrou Tenten.

- Ok. Rápida e objetiva: Ele é um show! Fiquei com ele há seis meses... Não tem explicação, ele tem um ÓTIMO HÁLITO e é demais! Nota 10 pra ele. – Suspirou.

- Quem diria... - A Mitsashi começou a lembrar da personalidade do Kazekage.

- Isso deve ser anotado: " O BEIJO DO GAARA É DIVINO, SEM CONTAR O PRÓPRIO, É CLARO!" Agora vamos girar. - Sakura riu.

Sakura girou e a ponta parou em si mesma.

_''Como dizer que gosto do Naruto se a Hinata gosta dele?''_

- Vamos... Não vá me dizer que gosta do Naruto... – Ino debochou.

- N-A-R-U-T-O!!! - Hinata começou a rir.

- Ué Hinata, por que isso agora? Pensei que você gostasse dele. - A Haruno estava constrangida.

- Isso mesmo, GOSTAVA. - Sakura sentiu alívio ao ouvir isso.

Todas as outras meninas fizeram uma cara estranha.

- Hinata... - Tenten não acreditava naquilo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Naruto foi o único que se surpreendeu com a notícia.

- HINATA- CHAN???

- Mas que burro... Por que acha que ela desmaiava quando via você? - Sasuke cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Alguma doença rara. Sei lá. - Todos tiveram absoluta certeza quanto à burrice do loiro.

- Você é uma anta mesmo, perder de ficar com alguém como a Hinata. - Quando viu o que havia falado, era tarde demais - Neji, ela não é encantadora? - Neji nem olhou para Sasuke.

- Ódio de mim...- Estava murmurando aquilo há tempos.

- O cara realmente ficou abalado.- Nara observava o amigo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Devido ao auê no quarto masculino, perderam de ouvir Sakura dizendo que gostava do Naruto.

- Ele é o legítimo bonitinho abobado, nunca vi mais burro. - Ino balançou a cabeça.

- Concordo, nunca o vi fazer algo inteligente... Como o Neji. - Suspirou.

- Ele é corajoso e tem força de vontade, vocês esqueceram desses detalhes. – Frisou Hinata, logo começou a rir novamente.

- Concordo com a Hina. Eu sempre o tratei mal e ele sempre me salvando... - Abaixou os olhos. – Aquela vez do Gaara, depois no "cafofo" do Orochimaru... – Parou pensativa, com o indicador nos lábios.

- Já entendemos! – A Hyuuga coçou a nuca, rindo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Os meninos pararam a bagunça.

- Com essa bagunça, deixamos de ouvir uma parte da reunião delas. - Shino fechou a cara.

- Gênio odiado. - Ainda em transe.

- Corta essa Neji! – Gritou o Uzumaki em seu ouvido.

- Ahn? – Foi despertado pela voz estridente de Naruto.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Ainda não acredito nisso... - Tenten havia se surpreendido com várias coisas naquela noite, mas aquela...

- Eu gosto do Sasuke. - Hinata foi bem direta.

- Wow, essa me pegou de surpresa. - A Mitsashi viu que poderia se impressionar cada vez mais.

- E como. - Completou Ino.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Um grande silêncio se fez no outro quarto. Todos os olhares foram dirigidos a Sasuke.

- Ela gostava de mim e agora é de você???? - Naruto apontou o dedo para ele, frustrado.

- Sem palavras... - Comentou Shino.

- Isso foi... - Lee perdeu a fala.

...Um pouquinho demais por hoje. - Completou Kiba.

- Sasuke!!! E agora hein???? – Pose de Nice Guy.

- Comentaremos isso depois. – Ainda estava vermelho.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Sasuke é lindo, porém arrogante, infantil e idiota. - Ino franziu o cenho.

- Egoísta e grosso. - Completou Sakura.

- E ele foi mal-educado com o Neji no exame chuunin... Mas ele estava lindo. – Riu.

- Mas eu o amava... - Sakura suspirou.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Naruto deu um pulo, assustando Sasuke.

- Aleluia! Elas caíram na real em relação ao Sasuke. Mas agora é a Hinata...

- Erm.. hã... ah... Agora parece que o assunto delas acabou... – Neji coçou a nuca.

- Elas se reúnem para falar da gente. Que problemático. – Suspira.

Começaram a ouvir uma conversa estranha.

- Mas ele é Leão e você Capricórnio. - Sakura falou.

- Meu ascendente é Áries e meu signo solar peixes, então não há nenhum problema. - Hinata riu.

- Sou só eu ou os demais também estão boiando? - Kiba olhou os companheiros.

- Lua cheia de peixe? – Lee começou a imaginar.

- Eu ouvi SOLAR e não LUNAR. - Comentou Shino.

- Ai, eu não tenho do que reclamar, ele é câncer e eu sou peixes, dá certinho, signos do elemento água. Mas eu acho que o ascendente dele é capricórnio, mas o meu é sagitário e isso não faz tanta diferença. – Comentou Tenten.

- Quem tem câncer porque comeu peixe? – Neji fez uma careta de quem não entendeu nada.

- Shikamaru é virgem, isso eu sei. - O Nara arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário de Ino.

- Como ela sabe? - Corou diante da ambigüidade.

- Acho que aqui nenhum ainda experimentou o "fogo intenso" da juventude - Balançou a cabeça.

- Isso é cúspide! Ele do último dia e você do primeiro. (Cúspide virgem x libra). Acho que dá certo, irei pesquisar sobre o assunto, depois te digo. - Gritou Sakura.

- Nem um gênio consegue entender algo tão complexo... Do que elas estão falando? - Neji arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não sei, mas elas descobrem coisas muito intimas da gente. – Corou. – Eu avisei que eram criaturas malignas.

- Fogo e ar dão certo, Sakura. Você é Áries e ele Libra. – Estava um pouco mais sóbria.

- Affe, vamos desligar isso que elas estão delirando. - Pediu Kiba.

- Apoiando! - Concordou o loiro.

- Era uma conversa sobre astrologia? - O Nara lembrou que seu signo era virgem.

- Quem se importa? Não vamos entender nada do mesmo jeito. - Falou Shino.

Sasuke desligou o aparelho.

- Hum, isso não é bom... Ei, Sobrancelhudo, que negócio é esse de fogo intenso?

- Esquece. – Gota.

- Pois é, o que faremos? - Indagou Kiba.

- Essas meninas são completamente loucas... E Hinata... Nunca pensei... - Não se conformava da prima ter bebido e falado tantas bobagens.

- Neji, mas e a bebida? Ela ficou engraçada. - Naruto começou a rir.

- A bebida pode mostrar muita coisa, mas é um artefato extremamente ruim se tratando de seu estado. – Shino filosofou.

- Vamos ver... Com quem você trombou no corredor, Sasuke? - Kiba perguntou.

- Uma menina de camisola clara... – Corou.

- Que esclarecedor. - Zombou. - Bem, vamos saber agora quem gosta de quem, afinal. – Sorriso malicioso. -Bem, só sei que o Neji é louco pela Tenten e não sabe ser discreto. – Riu.

- O Sasuke gosta da Hinata, porque não ligou para o que as garotas falaram, mas ficou vermelho ao ouvir a opinião da Hinata e ainda a elogiou, algo que nunca o vi fazer. – Analisou o Nara.

Sasuke e Neji ficaram vermelhos.

- Isso é verdade... - Kiba riu.

- Cala a boca, "senhor baforento". - Disse Sasuke.

- Você realmente é estúpido, hein?

- Sasuke sempre foi um amor de pessoa. - Naruto olhou feio o companheiro de equipe.

- E o Naruto sempre gostou da Sakura, embora não tenha capacidade mental para isso. - Um olhou para o outro, soltando raios pelos olhos.

- Sasuke e Neji, isso é verdade? -Interrompia Shino, tentando parar o início de uma discussão.

- Bem... eu... - Neji coçou a cabeça.

- Não sou obrigado a responder. – Emburrou.

- Você usa essa mesma frase há 4 anos, muda o repertório. - O Hyuuga estava irritado. Lembrou do exame chuunin, quando Sasuke havia dito aquilo para ele.

- E se eu gostar? - Permanecia emburrado.

- Pra que ficar discutindo o óbvio? Que problemático.

- Só sei que a Sakura é a flor mais Bela. – Lee estava com corações nos olhos.

- A Hinata, para mim, é a mais interessante... - Murmurou Shino.

- Eu não gosto de ninguém... – Mentiu. - Mas a Tenten beija bem e é bonita... – Foi sincero.

- De quem você gosta, Shikamaru? – Neji tentou jogar a batata quente para outro e cortou Kiba.

- Da Ino, que óbvio. Isso que você é um gênio. - Permanecia com a cara de tédio e Neji novamente com sua aura assassina.

- Mudando de assunto... - Naruto iniciou seu discurso. - Qual foi a primeira menina que cada um ficou? - Olhava para os companheiros com um sorriso malicioso.

- Temari. - Falou o Nara.

- Nossa! Ela é linda! Bem, acho que todos já sabem com quem eu fiquei... - Virou os olhos, Neji tinha chamas nos olhos, e não eram as chamas do fogo da juventude.

- Eu sei que o Sasuke ficou pela primeira vez com o Naruto. - Shikamaru lembrou da cena na academia.

- Idiota, pra sua informação, fiquei com a Ino. - Deu seu sorriso de triunfo.

- Que problemático... - Olhou Sasuke, choroso.

- Ah, que nojo, aquilo foi sem querer! - Gritou o loiro.

- Com a Ino? Estranho... - Comentou Shino.

- Eu fiquei com uma menina que nem é daqui... - Disse olhando pro chão, tentando se esquivar...

- E de onde ela é? – Perguntou Lee.

- Ah, de um lugar aí... - Neji corou.

- História mal contada... - Disse o Nara, desconfiado.

- Qual o nome dela? - Kiba olhou curioso.

- Não lembro... – _"Por que fui abrir minha boca grande?"_

- Tudo bem que eu sou perdido e... - Sasuke cortou o loiro.

- Ainda bem que admite!

- PODE ME DEIXAR TERMINAR??? – Gritou. - Olha, acho que até eu me lembraria o nome da menina...

- Quem se importa com o nome? - Virou a cara, emburrado.

- Você nunca ficou com alguém, certo? - Shino estava tentando especular mais sobre Neji, assim se esqueciam de perguntar sobre ele.

- Não diga bobagens, acabei de dizer que fiquei. - Permanecia corado.

- Verdade, ele disse que ficou com uma menina de um lugar distante do qual não recorda o nome e também não lembra o nome da menina. - Kiba debochou.

- Hum, eu não sei com quem eu fiquei...– Naruto começou a rir.

- Com o Sasuke! - Completou Kiba, começando a rir. Naruto apenas parou de rir e o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Já passou da graça. - O Uchiha franziu o cenho, irritado.

- E você Shino, com quem ficou? - Neji tentou se esquivar.

- E lhes garanto que minha vida não tem nada de interessante. – Cruzou os braços e arrumou os óculos.

- Bah... Isso é só uma desculpa do esquisito... - O Uzumaki ainda estava emburrado.

- Eu roubei um beijo da Sakura... Mas ela me bateu depois. - Lee chorava.

_"O Sobrancelhudo... ahhh. Todo mundo tem seu dia de glória, menos eu..."_ Naruto observava Lee.

- Conclusões: Shino e Neji são BVs. - Shikamaru olhou os dois, entediado.

- Naruto ficou com Sasuke, isso conta... Então não é BV. - Comentou Kiba.

- Credo... – Fez cara de nojo. - Tá bom, tá bom, eu sou BV, felizes? – Neji estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo corado.

- Finalmente o dia clareia... – Shino levantou as mãos para o "céu".

- Você continua esquisito... - Naruto ainda observava Shino.

- Ok... E agora? - Comentou o Hyuuga.

- Iremos rir do BV. - Olhou para Neji e começou a rir.

- Kiba, contenha-se. Ele foi honesto em dizer a verdade e sei como ele se sente... - Percebeu o que dizia quando reparou que Kiba parou de rir de repente...

- Então você também é? - Começou a gargalhar. - Demais! BVs unidos jamais serão vencidos!

- Você está entendendo errado, nunca teve empatia? – Perguntou Shino com frieza.

- Que baixaria... - Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Realmente... Antes ser BV do que perder o BV com o Naruto. - O Inuzuka segurava o riso.

- Daqui a pouco vamos estar todos desmaiados, porque ele tem que escancarar essa valeta pra rir! – Sasuke levou a mão ao nariz.

- Desculpe Kiba, mas é verdade... – Lee repetiu o gesto de Sasuke.

- Hunf... – Ficou vermelho e sem ação.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Enquanto eles discutiam, as meninas continuavam o papo animado.

- Ino, você não tinha contado pra gente isso! - Tenten colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Não queria ficar mal com a Sakura. – Sorriu, sem graça.

- Que nada, nessa época eu já gostava do Naruto.

- TANTO TEMPO ASSIM!? - Hinata estava com a voz um pouco elevada.

- Verdade, dois anos já. Mas apesar de ter sido bom na hora... Ele foi frio. Fiquei arrasada depois. – Abaixou os olhos – Se eu soubesse, não teria ficado com o Sasuke.

- Chega desse papo sobre ficadas... – Tenten ficou sem graça, mas quis mudar de assunto, pois Ino parecia deprimida.

- Ótimo. Vamos ler as previsões para o próximo ano do signo de Áries... '' Nesse ano você realiz..." AHHHHHHHHHH, UMA BARATA! - Sakura jogou a revista pra cima e começou a pular, as companheiras acompanharam

- Quem vai matar? - Estavam todas encolhidas do lado oposto à barata. Nenhuma se pronunciou.

- Vamos chamar os meninos... Quem vai? - Perguntou Ino.

- Eu vou.- Hinata saiu cambaleando.

- Não, deixa que EU vou. - Puxou a amiga pra dentro. - Você tem uma reputação muito boa a zelar, não se pode destruir tudo em uma noite. - Tenten saiu.

- Não entendi. - Estava tonta.

Tenten caminhou envergonhada até a porta. Suspirou. Quando foi bater, escutou.

**To be continued...**


	2. Todos iguais! A fúria das kunoichi

_Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. u.u

* * *

_

**Capítulo II – Todos iguais! A fúria das kunoichis.**

Tenten caminhou envergonhada até a porta. Suspirou. Quando foi bater, escutou:

- BV!BV!BV!BV!

- Não vou aceitar suas provocações, sou com muito orgulho e com certeza muito mais desejado que você! – Batia no próprio peito, olhando para Kiba.

- Deixa o Shino e o Neji em paz, o BV é deles, não seu. - Sasuke estava irritado com a palhaçada.

_"Neji BV!"_. A meninas arregalou os olhos.

- Sinto cheiro de menina. - Sussurrou Kiba.

- Byakugan! Tem alguém na porta. – Levantou-se e foi em direção a ela.

_"Já sabem que estou aqui, então vou bater..."_Quando foi bater, Neji abriu:

- Tenten!? - _" Acho que ela acabou de realizar o sonho de me ver sem camisa..." _Corou.

O menino fixou o olhar nos seios fartos da menina, ela ficou constrangida e ao mesmo tempo surpresa ao ver o corpo seminu do rapaz, fixando o seu olhar no corpo bem definido. Ele percorreu os olhos por toda a garota logo em seguida.

- Neji...

_"Parece uma deusa com os cabelos soltos e essa camisola vermelha..."_

- Neji...

_"Vontade de abraçá-la e beijar seus lábios... "_

- Pára de me olhar assim!- Corou, cobrindo o busto com os braços. O menino despertou com o grito.

- Neji safadão! – Sussurrou Kiba, rindo.

- Des-desculpa, nunca tinha visto você de cabelo solto e muito menos de vestido. - Sorriu constrangido_. "Deveria ter ficado quieto."_

- Camisola. - Corrigiu.

- Que seja, o que quer? – Coçava a nuca e dava uma risada discreta.

_"Força, garota! Parem de tremer pernas... Ai ,mas olha o Neji só de calção preto e ainda rindo... QUE CORPO!" _Balançou a cabeça, reprovando os próprios pensamentos.

- Neji-kun, poderia ir matar uma barata em nosso quarto? – Achava ridículo uma kunoichi ter que pedir isso, mas...

- Claro. - Saiu e fechou a porta.

- Quem era? - Perguntou Lee.

- Tenten. - Respondeu o Nara.

- Wow, nunca havia reparado que ela é tão bonita... - Naruto ainda olhava para a porta com olhos arregalados.

- Eu disse que elas estão de camisola, só queria saber quem está de com uma clara...

- E o Neji vai poder ver todas elas. Que sortudo! Se bem que ele já se aproveitou dando uma senhora analisada na Tenten. – Kiba sorriu malicioso.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

No quarto das meninas, Neji rapidamente entrou e matou a barata. As meninas deram aquela analisada no corpo do rapaz.

- Não sabia que tinha um corpo tão bonito, nii-san - Ria sozinha, enquanto as outras estavam vermelhas e com uma gota, olhando para Hinata.

- Pára com isso, Hinata. – Corou e passou um olhar de reprovação, saindo logo em seguida do quarto. Todas foram para a porta.

- Obrigada Neji. - Disse Tenten com um sorriso bobo.

Ele nem prestou muita atenção ao ver todas as meninas de camisola, corando violentamente, mas sem deixar de reparar que Hinata estava claramente bêbada.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Voltou para o quarto masculino, chocado.

- E então??? - Kiba aguardava uma resposta com expectativa.

- Todas... De camisolas... Estão... – Parecia um robô.

- Quem estava de camisola clara? Você viu? – Estava extremamente nervoso, aguardando uma resposta.

- A Hinata... E claramente bêbada. – Coçou cabeça.

Sasuke corou.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

No quarto das meninas, Tenten contava as novidades.

- BV!? - Ino levou a mão à boca.

- Eu também sou. - Hinata ria.

Todas as meninas pararam para fitar Hinata, estaria ela falando aquilo porque tinha bebido? Ou seria verdade?

- Realmente não me impressiona, afinal, desmaia quando um menino se aproxima... Mas o Neji? O Shino é estranho... Mas o Neji!? – A loira não se conformava. – Se bem que no exame chuunin ele me deu um senhor corte... – Sussurrou pra si mesma.

- Ahn? – Tenten não havia ouvido.

- Nada. - Sorriu sem graça.

- Essa noite promete... - _"Isso aí! A coisa está ficando boa!" _Sakura sorriu.

Os meninos já haviam parado de discutir, vencidos pelo cansaço. Arrumaram os colchonetes e dormiram. A conversa no quarto das meninas prosseguiu por algum tempo, mas logo adormeceram.

**oOo**

Passava das 10 horas e começavam a acordar. Todos pareciam bem, menos Hinata que estava com uma grande dor de cabeça.

Nem se deram ao trabalho de trocar de roupa, seguiram para um dos banheiros juntas.

- Por que elas vão sempre junto? Isso é tão problemático. - Havia acabado de sair do quarto.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Eu... eu...

- Você deve estar com uma dor de cabeça horrível! - Penteava a cabeleira loira.

- Como sabe?

- Você ficou bêbada ontem. - Gritou Sakura do chuveiro.

- Ahn????? EU... Eu... - _"O que devo ter falado?"_

- Disse que gostava do Sasuke e que era BV, nada de mais. – Riu irônica. Hinata corou violentamente ao pensar que Ino havia lido sua mente.

- Poifs éf... – Tenten escovava os dentes.

- Quem é a próxima a tomar banho? - Perguntou enquanto se enrolava na toalha.

- E-eu... - Tirou a roupa e entrou como um raio, pois tinha vergonha de aparecer nua na frente de qualquer um, mesmo sendo suas amigas.

- Ah, você disse também pro seu primo que ele possuía um corpo perfeito, após vê-lo apenas de bermuda. - Começou a se vestir.

- Eu devo ter feito coisas horríveis! – Segurava a esponja com força.

- Você estava divertida. – Disse Tenten. - E tinha razão em relação ao corpo do primo... Uh. – Secou a boca e suspirou.

- Com certeza... – Concordou com Tenten. - Fez várias observações sobre os garotos... - Riu. Ino era a única que já estava pronta.

Tenten ficou com preguiça de fazer os odangos e fez um simples rabo-de-cavalo. Agora, só faltava Sakura e Hinata.

- Vamos Hinata, não vamos ficar o dia todo no banheiro, né? – Secava os cabelos róseos.

Hinata desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha pra dentro do box, enxugou-se e quando terminou se deu conta de que esquecera as roupas, por causa da dor de cabeça. Sakura terminou de secar os cabelos e os penteou.

- Com a dor de cabeça, esqueci minhas roupas... – Corou.

- Parece coisa do Naruto! - Sakura comentou.

- Damos cobertura, que tal? – Pose de Nice Guy.

- A convivência com o Lee não está te fazendo bem. - Sakura fez uma careta, estranhando o comportamento de Tenten.

- Ou alguém vai pegar a roupa... Seria o mais inteligente. - Sugeriu Ino.

- Mas é complicado escolher as roupas pra alguém vestir... - Tenten coçou a nuca.

- Melhor que sair pelada. – Ino retrucou.

- Tudo bem... - Rendeu-se.

As meninas saíram e deixaram Hinata, após uma longa discussão.

- Acho que alguém deveria ter ficado lá... - Tenten olhava para a porta do quarto.

- Imagina. O que pode acontecer? – Sakura fuçava o armário.

Sasuke acordou e foi ainda sonolento ao banheiro. Levantou a tampa, quando ouviu uma voz.

- Ainda bem que não demoraram. - Saiu enrolada numa toalha. Viu Sasuke urinando e olhando pra ela espantado, com certeza agora o sono havia ido embora.

- HINATA???

Hinata estava se segurando para não desmaiar, resolveu olhar para baixo, mas foi a última visão que teve, acabou indo ao chão.

O menino guardou seus ''documentos'' e correu para segurá-la. Pegou-a no colo e a levou até o quarto, fazendo com as meninas ficarem loucas.

- HINATA! – Sakura correu ao encontro da amiga.

- Eu avisei!!!

- SASUKE SEU PERVERTIDO!! – Gritou a loira.

- Mas eu não vi que ela tava lá! A porta estava aberta, eu precisava urinar! - Parecia transtornado, colocou a menina na cama e voltou para a porta.

- Vá se cobrir! - Tenten colocou as mãos nos olhos para não ver Sasuke seminu. O menino corou.

Sasuke deixou o quarto e os outros estavam atrás dele para ver o que acontecia, pois pela casa só ecoava os gritos estridentes das meninas. Todos já estavam mais ou menos vestidos, alguns apenas com uma calça.

- Nunca pensei que ia ver a Hinata de toalha... - Comentou Kiba, chocado.

- Ultimamente a Hinata vem nos surpreendendo. Essa frase está sendo muito pronunciada. - Já vestia a sua costumeira roupa e seus óculos.

- Pervertidos...Todos, vamos embora... – O Uchiha estava com ciúmes e constrangido.

- Perdão... - Neji saiu e fechou a porta. O menino vestia uma calça preta e larga, havia pensado sobre o que ouvira sobre nunca ficar sem camisa.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasuke foi se trocar e escovar os dentes, enquanto Lee preparava o café da manhã, cantando uma música ensinada por seu amado sensei. Já estava com seu uniforme verde.

As meninas conseguiram acordar Hinata, ela se vestiu rapidamente e mesmo estando com vergonha, acompanhou todas à cozinha.

- Bom dia! – Tenten acenou para os rapazes.

- Já estavam fazendo o café? Podemos pegar um pouco? – Sakura foi ao lado de Lee.

Tenten usava um short preto e uma regata branca. Hinata uma calça preta e uma camiseta de mesma cor. Ino uma blusinha vermelha com um bordado e uma saia bege. Sakura um vestido amarelo com fendas, acompanhado de um short branco.

Hinata foi ajudar Neji, este auxiliava Lee no preparo do café. Lee terminou seu "prato" e o mostrou a todos com um largo sorriso.

- Claro que sim, Sakura-chan, pegue um pouco da minha omelete da juventude também! – O sorriso cegava os demais, que ao verem uma omelete com a cara do Lee montada com o mesmo sorriso, sentiram uma gota surgir em suas testas.

- Obrigada Lee, quero apenas café, não como pela manhã. – Segurava uma caneca com uma gota no cenho.

- Tem certeza? – Chorava.

- Absoluta.

- Ai, eu estou meio enjoada e de dieta, desculpa Lee. – Ino sorriu sem graça.

Tenten ao ver um por um recusar a tal omelete preparada com tanto carinho, pediu um pedaço.

- Lee, parece deliciosa, poderia me dar um PEDAÇÃO? – Neji se virou para ver melhor e não acreditava, assim como os demais.

- Claro Tenten! – Cortou um pedaço, todo feliz.

_"Não acredito que vou comer o 'olho' do Lee e seu 'sorriso'. " _Enfim, tomou coragem e degustou. Até que Lee sabia cozinhar.

- Lee, está divino! – O menino dava pulos de alegria ao ouvir o elogio.

_"Só você mesmo, Tenten. " _Neji esboçou um discreto sorriso e voltou aos seus afazeres culinários. Sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes ao ver a menina devorar aquilo, pois não poderia provar o que preparava.

- Vai comer tudo? – Perguntou olhando de esguelha.

- Ahn? – Parou e olhou para o menino que se encontrava de costas, na cozinha. **(Sim, estão em outro cômodo. :P)**

- Ah, Tenten-chan, é que o Neji ama... – Lee iria dizer que o menino gostava dela, mas ele entrou correndo e gritando.

- AMO OMELETE DO LEE! – Tomou da mão da garota e começou a comer com a mão mesmo.

- Você é nojento. – Gota.

- Demais. – Pronunciaram em coro, concordando com Tenten.

Após o término do café, cada um foi para o seu canto. Tenten estava saindo da sala de jantar quando uma voz a chamou na cozinha.

- Podemos treinar hoje? – Permanecia de costas, lavando a louça.

Tenten não sabia o que responder: Adorava estar com ele, mas era sempre o tal treino. Sentia que naquela manhã ele estava diferente, passou a manhã toda sem camisa e ela não havia deixado de reparar na estranheza disso. Ele chamava seu nome e ela estava alheia a tudo, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Então ele se aproximou e tocou seu braço, fazendo um arrepio subir pela espinha.

- Vai ou não? – Olhava diretamente nos orbes chocolates da garota.

- Que seja... – Disse sem entusiasmo – Quando terminar aí é só me chamar, moço prendado. – Mesmo com essa última brincadeira, saiu do cômodo ainda entediada.

_"Ai, será que vai dar certo esse negócio de ser indiferente, como a Ino disse? "_

_"Nossa, depois eu que sou o frio e calculista. "_ Voltou a lavar a louça.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

- Hinata- sam... – Antes que conseguisse concluir a frase, a menina desmaiou.

- QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE? – Gritou Sakura, logo entrando na sala. – Hoje você ainda a mata. – Gota nos dois.

- Eu... Só queria pedir desculpas para a Hinata. – Fazia movimentos frenéticos com os braços e sorria sem graça.

- Pelo que entendi, você foi pelado lá!!!!

- Está louca? Eu já disse. Iria usar o banheiro e como estava com sono não a vi...

- Garotos e suas desculpas... - Suspira - Vai deixá-la caída no chão? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

Sasuke novamente pegou Hinata no colo , deixando-a no sofá. Sakuraficaria esperando a amiga acordar, para ver se sua presença "amenizaria" a situação de Hinata.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Enquanto isso, Tenten vestiu sua roupa de treino e fez seu penteado costumeiro. Ino estava na janela, enquanto conversava com a amiga.

- Tenten, venha ver isso! - Exclamou. Tenten se aproximou para ver o objeto que gerou o grito.

- Uma escuta!?

- Isso só pode ter sido obra...

- ... Dos garotos! - Fechou os punhos com força. - Isso explica as atitudes estranhas deles.

- O que faremos?

- Avise as outras duas, eu tenho um treino... - O olhar fez com que Ino sentisse até um arrepio.

Ino saiu para procurar as outras meninas, achou Hinata acordando de outro susto, amparada pelos braços de Sasuke e Sakura. Ao ver a situação, só conseguiu chamar Sakura, deixando a outra sozinha com o garoto. Ela alegava que era indispensável que Sakura fosse arrumar o quarto. Sasuke pensou que era algo para deixá-los sozinhos e Ino pensou em deixar Hinata lá para o garoto não desconfiar do que havia descoberto.

- Sakura, achei uma escuta na janela do nosso quarto, mostrei para Tenten e ela saiu com um olhar... Estranho, pra treinar com Neji. Tenho certeza de que foram eles, Tenten avaliou as atitudes e tudo mais. – Sussurrou.

- Cachorros, como podem fazer algo assim!? – Gritou.

- Fala baixo! - Repreendeu, ainda sussurrando.

- Bem, precisamos ir ao quarto deles para achar todo o equipamento, só para ter certeza. - Colocou a mão no queixo.

- Vamos dar um jeito de fazê-los sair, simples. – Sorriu.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sasuke levantava a moça e a chamava. Ela se segurava para não desmaiar novamente.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...Des-Desculpa... Eu não queria fazer aquilo... – Corou.

- Eu que peço desculpas. Hinata, não era minha intenção, juro. Eu estava com tanto sono que nem a percebi... - O rapaz se lembrou da cena e ficou vermelho.

-...

- Aceita minhas desculpas? - Tentava olhar nos olhos dela, ela o fitou por alguns segundos e baixou o olhar e o fixou no chão - Aceita?

- Não, não... Tudo bem, afinal... Sem problemas... E me desculpe... também...

O Uchiha deu um sorriso, quase que a menina não repara, por sorte levantou o olhar naquele instante. Sendo assim, ela também conseguiu dar um sorriso, mas logo voltou a olhar o chão.

- Sasuke... Obrigada... Por me carregar...

Acabou de falar e saiu, pois sentia que não iria agüentar ficar mais ali por causa da sua vergonha.

Sasuke a observou meio bobo, sem ação.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Apenas Lee e Naruto estavam ainda no quarto, preparando-se para sair. Ino viu uma fresta na porta e então mirou Lee:

- Shintenshin no jutsu! - Sakura segurou seu corpo e Lee ficou por alguns segundos ''desacordado''.

- Tudo bem? – Naruto colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Cla- claro! - Fez uma pose de Nice Guy meio desajeitada, mas obviamente Naruto nem percebeu a diferença. - Será que os cachor... Digo, os caras vão usar isso essa noite? – Apontou o equipamento. Realmente não levava jeito para ''Lee''.

- Sei lá. Só sei que se elas descobrirem, estamos fritos! - Engoliu seco. - Mas o papo delas depois ficou chato, talvez hoje também esteja um porre. - Ino se controlou para não dar uns cascudos, então voltou para o seu corpo. – Eu nem queria ter ouvido... Preferia treinar... – Percebeu que Lee voltou a ficar estranho.

- Ai, deu uma tontura de repente! - Comentou.

- Acho que você não está bem. - Fitou Lee com uma careta.

**-x-x-x-**

Já no quarto, Sakura terminou de explicar toda a história para Hinata, essa corou violentamente ao pensar que Sasuke havia ouvido tudo. As meninas contaram os absurdos que haviam dito de cada um dos rapazes, não sabiam onde enfiar a cara.

Hinata estava querendo desmaiar de volta, mas com seus dois desmaios do dia, já estava conseguindo se segurar.

_"Será que é por isso que Sasuke entrou no banheiro??? Não, não pode... Senti que foi tão sincero..."_ Pensou, meio confusa.

- Mas esses safados irão pagar! Ah se vão... - Os olhos de Sakura destilavam ódio.

- Só espero que Tenten não perca a cabeça e conte ao Neji. - Um ar de preocupação cobriu a face da loira.

Tenten, por sua vez, treinou como nunca treinara, querendo intensamente que uma kunai atingisse a cabeça de Neji...

**-x-x-x-**

Sasuke ao ser deixado sozinho, decidiu voltar ao quarto dos meninos, encontrando Naruto e Lee.

- Ah, resolveu voltar??? – Pose de nice guy.

- Seu tarado! – Apontava Sasuke e segurava a própria barriga com a outra mão, rindo.

- Não encham... - Falou friamente, franzindo o cenho levemente.

- Ei, calma, estávamos esperando você! Neji saiu pra treinar, Kiba e Shino também, vamos??? – Lee começou a dar socos no ar, animado.

- Bem, acho que é só o que resta, né? - Falou com desdém.

**-x-x-x-**

O shinobi nunca havia ''suado'' tanto para se defender das Kunais lançadas pela kunoichi, chegando a ser atingido no braço, de raspão, por uma delas. Tenten manteve um auto-controle excelente para treinar com Neji sem camisa. **(Imagino. x.x)**

- Nossa Tenten! Nunca a vi tão ''animada. '' - Disse no final do treino, com a mão no braço ferido e completamente cansado. Estava encostado em uma árvore.

- Foi apenas MOTIVAÇÃO da sua parte. - Falou friamente.

- Minha parte? Não sabia que era algum tipo de inspiração ou motivação para você. - Virou-se para a kunoichi, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, mas ela permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, guardando as armas.

_'' Gênio, grande gênio! ''_ Enfiava bruscamente as coisas em uma mochila.

_'' Algo aqui deve estar errado, inverteram-se os papéis? ''_ Pensava na situação: Tenten fria e calada e ele alegre e comunicativo. Sentiu novamente uma pontada em seu braço, apesar de não ter sido um corte profundo.

- Neji... Eu vou voltar pra descansar. – Não agüentava mais a presença do shinobi.

- Ai! - Segurou o braço ferido. - Está doendo... – Fechou os olhos com força. - _" Será que assim ela volta ao normal?"_ Apenas fez um pouco de doce para ver se ela amolecia.

Tenten se virou para ele.

- Deveria ser mais atencioso, se estivesse USANDO UMA BLUSA, provavelmente não teria se machucado... E se tivesse seria bem menos.

- Mas eu pensei que... - Quando se deu conta do que falava, calou-se.

- Pensou o que? - Desconfiada.

- Nada...

_'' Como podem ser tão distraídos?'' _

_''Abduziram a Tenten._''

Ela voltou para o dojo, deixando Neji na floresta. Cruzou na entrada com os meninos que saíam para treinar.

**oOo**

Os meninos ainda estavam na sala, bebendo e jogando cartas. Shikamaru e Neji dispensaram a bebida e o baralho para jogar algo que exigisse mais raciocínio, shogi.

As meninas estavam entediadas de tanto esperar eles irem pro quarto. Ino quebrou o silêncio.

- Preciso contar algo a vocês... - Parecia até a Hinata, de tão envergonhada.

- Diga. - Sakura pousou sobre a loira um olhar preocupado.

- Bem, peço perdão por ter escondido isso de vocês durante esses meses, mas... - A voz falhou.

- Fala! - O coração da morena não agüentava tamanho suspense.

- Eu e o Shikamaru estamos namorando há algum tempo. - Apesar da velocidade, todas compreenderam muito bem.

- O QUE!? - Gritaram Sakura e Tenten, juntas.

- INO! SUA PORCA! COM ELE??? - A Haruno não se conformava.

- E DAÍ??? É MELHOR QUE O NARUTO ABOBADO! – Cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Não vamos brigar, ok? Querem que eles corram para o quarto e liguem aquele troço? - Repreendeu Tenten.

- Parabéns, Ino-chan. - Hinata sorria meigamente.

Ino e Sakura pararam e olharam Hinata.

- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou constrangida.

- Você é realmente muito boazinha... - Comentou Sakura.

- Hinata tem razão... Eu acho... – Após pensar por alguns segundos, completou a frase. - Parabéns. – A Mitsashi coçou a nuca, sorrindo.

- Que seja, obrigada pela compreensão. - Agradeceu aliviada. - Mas isso não diminui a participação dele no delito. - Cruzou os braços.

- Como? - Indagou Hinata.

- Vamos esperar esses imbecis ligarem tudo e faremos um comunicado para constrangê-los. – A loira deu um sorriso sádico.

- Aliás, eu compreendo você. Quem sabe se no seu lugar eu não estivesse escondida por aí com o Naruto? – Começaram a rir.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Vendo que o relógio marcava 21 horas, os meninos seguiram para o quarto. Já era hora das meninas conversarem sobre eles, pensaram. Dessa vez permaneceram vestidos.

- Tomara que não seja aquele papo de signo... - Falou Naruto.

Ligaram os aparelhos e fizeram um silêncio sepulcral, mas nada ouviram.

- Será que está pifando de volta? - Gritou o loiro.

- Assim você nos deixa tontos! – Repreendeu o Uchiha, com um murmúrio.

- Calem a boca... Vamos esperar mais um pouco! – Kiba aproximou o ouvido do centro da roda, onde se encontrava o aparelho.

_"Tenho a impressão de que elas descobriram tudo. Eu acho melhor ir embora antes que isso vire um rolo maior." _Pensou Shino.

Hinata que estava do lado de fora, correu para o quarto e deu o sinal de que haviam ligado tudo.

- Ótimo, então vamos começar. – A loira disse em alto e bom som, com um sorriso maligno.

- Aí, elas vão começar! - Falou o Nara.

- O que será hoje??? - Naruto aguardava ansioso.

**To be continued...**


	3. Desentendidos, e agora?

_Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. u.u

* * *

_

**Capítulo III – Desentendidos e agora? Alguém terá que ceder.**

- Aí, elas vão começar! - Falou o Nara.

- O que será hoje??? - Naruto aguardava ansioso.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Quem vai ser a primeira? - A Haruno fitou todas as companheiras.

- Eu! Eu preciso começar isso! - Ainda estava furiosa com Neji.

- Ótimo, vamos apenas ouvir o que Tenten irá dizer. - Todas se ajoelharam em silêncio, esperando o início do discurso.

- Vou ser bem direta. – Suspirou. - Olá garotos!!! Espero que tenham se divertido na noite passada ouvindo nossa conversa, mas podem ter certeza que hoje será mais divertido... Para ambos os lados. Gostaria de comentar que foi ridículo o Neji passar o dia sem o quimono, completamente patético. – Suspirou. - Bem, antes que eu comece a falar demais, quem será a próxima? – Perguntou, olhando para as companheiras.

- Ah... Ah... É... Não foi plano de ninguém o Sasuke-kun no banheiro... FOI???? – Perguntou completamente vermelha e constrangida.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_"Eu sabia..." _Pensou Shino.

Todos os meninos estavam espantados e agora gritavam:

- MAS QUE DROGA, COMO FOI ACONTECER??? – A aflição estava visível no rosto do Inuzuka.

Os gritos foram ouvidos no outro quarto.

Neji permanecia vermelho e estático, repreendendo sua idéia estúpida mentalmente.

_"Idiota!" _Era tudo o que seu cérebro de gênio conseguia processar.

- Quem foi a mente brilhante que esqueceu de tirar a escuta? - Balançou a cabeça. - Isso será muito problemático.

- Shikamaru, nem você se lembrou de fazer isso, então, menos! - Gritou o Uchiha.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As meninas se divertiam ao ouvir os gritos.

- Queria ver a cara deles! – Abriu um largo sorriso, aqueles gritos davam uma sensação de paz ao desejo de vingança da morena.

- Banheiro... Banheiro... Banheiro! – Hinata ainda estava atordoada.

- Ok meninos...- Tomou as rédeas do assunto. - O que farão agora? - Indagou a Haruno.

- Eles não farão nada, não é mesmo garotos? – Não aguardou a resposta, pois não havia como chegar uma. - Afinal, não acho que tenha alguma explicação para tudo isso! – Gritou a Yamanaka.

- Exatamente. Onde já se viu se aproveitarem dos nossos segredos para nos fazerem palhaças! – Gritou. - Ainda mais o Sasuke se aproveitando da pobre Hinata! – A Mitsashi balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

- Pois é, uma completa falta de vergonha e maturidade! - Arregalou os olhos esmeraldinos.

- Mas o Sasuke, será que foi intencional? – As palavras ásperas pronunciadas pelas amigas a deixavam mais atordoada e confusa.

- Depois dessa, não duvide! E pensar que eu gostava dele ainda... - Sakura soltou um suspiro de indignação.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Os meninos conseguiram ouvir os sussurros de Hinata.

- A Hinata, ela é bem inocente mesmo, não é? – Lee admirava a menina.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu fiz de propósito??? – Os olhos transbordavam raiva e surpresa.

- Ora, depois do que ouvimos... – Apenas apontava o óbvio.

- Sasuke, SEU DEPRAVADO! – Naruto o acertou na cabeça, ele tentou revidar, mas foi surpreendido por outro comentário.

- Sasuke, há tantos modos de você mostrar seu "potencial". - Kiba começou a rir.

- Não acredito nisso! – Estava decepcionado. Resolveu apelar para alguém que talvez o entendesse - Neji!

"_Neji, seu idiota!"_ - Ahn? Ah... Eu acho que foi engano do Sasuke, ele estava com sono... – Saiu do seu transe.

- Pelo menos alguém compreende minha situação. – Sentiu um pouco de alívio ao não se ver sozinho naquilo.

- Mas agora o problema é elas acreditarem, acho que você está mais enrolado que eu. – O gênio deu um longo suspiro.

- HEI, VOCÊS AÍ... – Gritou o Uzumaki.

Todos se calaram ao ver a porta ser aberta de forma brusca.

- CALEM A BOCA! – Todas haviam seguido para o quarto masculino, devido aos gritos. Sakura continuava a gritar. - NARUTO E O RESTO, EXPLIQUEM O PORQUÊ DESSE ATO! – Todos sentiram o olhar magoado como uma faca que perfurava um órgão vital. Eles não sabiam onde enfiar a cara. Ficaram todos vermelhos e sem reação.

- Até o Shino envolvido nessa baderna, é completamente vergonhoso! - A loira colocou as mãos nos quadris.

_"Sobrou para mim, eu sabia... Eu nem posso me defender, afinal, estou envolvido também... "_

- São todos iguais. – Olhava com ódio para Neji.

- Shikamaru, arrume suas coisas, temos um longo caminho e uma longa conversa! – O olhar furioso da loira fez com que o garoto executasse imediatamente a ordem. Os demais ficaram sem entender.

- Esqueci de avisar, estou com a Ino há 2 meses... – Disse enquanto guardava as coisas.

- O QUE??? - Gritou Kiba.

- Então estão fugindo??? – Tenten olhou para Shino, que se levantava.

- Não é de minha conduta escutar a conversa alheia e aqui ficou pesado demais para mim... – Estava sério, como de costume.

- Não estava pesado quando você até pediu silêncio pra ouvir melhor a conversa. - Naruto olhou Shino de esguelha.

- Eu pedi silêncio porque o barulho me incomoda! - Agora o Aburame realmente não tinha mais o que falar.

Também queria ouvir a conversa, mas como era o mais sério nesses aspectos, conseguiu se livrar do problema que estava se formando, se não dizer, já formado.

- Bem, o Shino não fez nada mesmo e nem foi tão citado nas nossas conversas. Junte suas coisas e suma da nossa frente! – Apontou a porta, com raiva. Ele nem encarou os orbes verdes da garota.

- Tudo bem... Peço perdão a vocês por ter participado disso. – As bochechas ganharam um leve tom rosado.

- Ótimo... Agora suma! - Gritou a Mitsashi.

Shino saiu completamente constrangido, levando sua pouca bagagem e o resto da sua dignidade.

- Não tenho a noite toda. - Pegou Shikamaru pelos cabelos e o arrastou. - Deixo o resto com vocês, meninas. - Sorriu e piscou para as demais.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Isso foi culpa do nosso fogo da juventude! – Fez pose de nice guy, dando a pior justificativa possível.

_"NÃO acredito nisso, agora sim que elas vão pensar que entrei no banheiro de propósito! Lee, eu te mato!"_

- Talvez seja melhor liberar mais alguns... - Comentou Hinata.

- Lee não fez nada, Kiba não fez nada, Naruto não fez nada... - A Mitsashi foi cortada por Sakura.

- Nem pensar, Naruto fica! - Estava com o olhar em chamas.

- O que??? EU... EU só ouvi a conversa... Mas eu falei pra gente treinar ao invés disso... – Gritou embaraçado.

- NÃO INTERESSA!

- Tudo bem, eu fico Sakura-chan... - Sorriu sem graça.

_"Eu mato o Lee, fogo da juventude..."_ Sasuke ainda remoia o mesmo pensamento.

"Se elas soubessem como o Kiba ficou pra ouvir tudo..." Neji virou os olhos.

- Ok garotas, desculpem-me... - Dizia o Inuzuka, enquanto já juntava suas coisas. – Bom Lee,vamos lá... Até mais! - _"Cara, como eu queria ver o quebra pau que vai dar..."_ Riu mentalmente.

Kiba e Lee foram passar pelas meninas, quando levaram uns cascudos de Tenten e Sakura.

- Vocês merecem. - Os dois saíram correndo, quase não ouviram o que a morena havia dito.

- Temos Neji, Sasuke e Naruto... - Surgiu um discreto sorriso macabro nos lábios da Haruno.

_'' Por que só a gente se ferra?''_ Neji virou os olhos, dando um longo suspiro.

- Bom, essa idéia não foi minha... – Tentou tirar o corpo fora.

- Ninguém perguntou de quem foi. Além de ogro, imbecil, infantil, também é traíra. Nunca pensei que seu caráter fosse tão duvidoso! – Gritou Tenten.

- Conseguiu piorar as coisas... - Naruto olhou feio para o gênio.

- Naruto! A idéia foi sua!? – Gritou Sakura, nervosa.

- Você está louca!? - O loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Não importa de quem foi, todos escutaram... - A voz da Hyuuga estava levemente alterada. Olhou para o Uchiha, magoada.

- Já disse que não era minha intenção... – A expressão de Sasuke permanecia fria.

- Você ouviu a Hinata falando...- Achou melhor não repetir o que ouviram na noite anterior. - E no dia seguinte apareceu lá no banheiro...

_"Naruto! Você só piora as coisas!"_ Fuzilou Naruto com os olhos.

- Hinata-sama... Não era minha intenção...

- Isso está tão estranho... Não acha Neji? Você também, andando seminu pra lá e pra cá... Dando uma de inocente, é??? Sem falar que apareceu ontem na porta só de bermuda! - Segurava suas lágrimas, mas a raiva não a deixaria conter elas por muito tempo.

- Tenten, não foi o que eu quis... - Ficou completamente transtornado e sem saber o que fazer.

- Não há uma explicação lógica! - Gritou Sakura.

- Aliás, nem vale a pena eu perder meu tempo com alguém que tentou me fazer de trouxa! - Saiu correndo e chorando. Neji se levantou rapidamente para correr atrás, sendo barrado por Sakura.

- Eu preciso falar com ela! - Gritou nervoso.

- O que? Dizer que você sente muito? - Gritou mais alto.

Neji sentiu que seus tímpanos iriam estourar e parou no lugar, levando as mãos aos ouvidos e fechando os olhos.

- SA-SU-KE!!! - Todos se assustaram com o grito, era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso.

- Hinata, calma Hinata! – Gritou assustado, balançando os braços.

A menina que estava parada na porta, correu e desferiu um tapa bem dado no rapaz que estava perto da janela. Após o tapa, ela ainda concluiu:

- Espero que tenha aprendido seu grande IDIOTA! – A face estava alterada, cheia de raiva.

Sakura, Neji e Naruto ficaram sem ação, foi algo realmente extraordinário.

Hinata caminhou até a parede, encostou-se nela e deslizando até atingir no chão, onde juntou seus joelhos e apoiou seus braços, abaixando a cabeça.

Não havia nada mais a ser feito. Sakura sentia uma mágoa muito grande, pois Naruto devia ter ouvido sobre o que ela sentia por ele e permanecia indiferente, como se nada soubesse. Talvez ele estivesse cansado de ser ignorado e viver apanhando. Olhou para Naruto e baixou os olhos.

- Vamos Hinata, não há nada a ser feito. – Murmurou a Haruno.

- Hinata-chan!!! Isso foi... – Naruto não encontrava uma palavra adequada.

- Surreal. – Olhava espantado para a prima. Sasuke permanecia calado.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e olhou para Naruto e os outros dois que a encaravam. Ficou extremamente constrangida e nervosa, levantou-se e saiu correndo, sendo seguida por Sakura.

- Que tapão, hein??? – Naruto olhou para o rosto de Sasuke, admirado com a marca dos dedos de Hinata.

Sasuke apenas deu um belo empurrão em Naruto e saiu do quarto.

- Problemas demais... – Neji coçou a cabeça.

- Ei, Neji, o que eu estou fazendo aqui??? – Reclamou. – Eu não fiz nada! – Choramingou.

- Larga mão de ser besta! – Deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto. - É por causa da Sakura... – Suspirou.

- Não entendi... Por quê? – Coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- Não enche, não estou com cabeça para explicar algo para um tapado feito você! – A voz calma e a face levemente irritada.

- Neji... - _"Será que sou tão tapado assim?"_ Fez cara de coitado, deixando Neji sem graça.

- Certo, pense ... Tenten e Neji... Sasuke e Hinata... NARUTO E... – Ficou na expectativa de receber uma resposta inteligente.

- Sakura-chan!- Riu. - A única que sobrou... – Parou de comemorar ao lembrar do temperamento da moça. - Ah... Isso não é bom... Vai sobrar pra mim também?

- Finalmente... - O rapaz também saiu do quarto. Naruto ficou lá, "filosofando ".

**-x-x-x-**

Ino passou um grande sermão em Shikamaru depois que saíram do dojo Hyuuga, ele já não agüentava ouvir mais nada, mas decidiu ficar com ela até a meia-noite. Ela já estava mais calma e ele em seu costumeiro tédio. Beijou-lhe os lábios e seguiu para a porta. Estava cansado, aquele havia sido um dia muito "problemático"... Caminhou pelas ruas desertas com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando o céu. Como estariam os outros?

**-x-x-x-**

Neji encontrou Sasuke na varanda e foi conversar.

- E agora, o que faremos? – Sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Neji, você não tem tantos problemas. Eu vou sair daqui como um pervertido... – Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos, desesperado.

- O que nos resta é conversar com elas. Hinata é uma menina gentil, ela irá perdoá-lo. – Deu tapinhas nas costas de Sasuke e um discreto sorriso.

- Tomara... – Suspirou. – Iremos falar com elas?

- Acho que é o melhor a fazer...

- Elas não me parecem muito compreensivas...

- Talvez... – Parou pensativo. - Mas vamos dormir, amanhã conversamos com elas. - Colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke e foram juntos para dentro.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As três permaneciam no quarto em silêncio, apenas chorando e perdidas em lembranças.

Tenten se lembrou de quando conheceu Neji e na convivência com o garoto. Recordou-se de um dia em que estavam em uma missão e ele disse ''Muito bem Tenten, continue assim. ''. Ele havia sido sua motivação para se tornar uma kunoichi cada vez melhor. O sorriso que havia esboçado naquela vez se quebrou em mil pedaços, junto com seu ídolo de mármore. Sentia enorme decepção ao lembrar daquele Neji de horas atrás. Apertou com força o travesseiro para abafar o som do seu grito de agonia.

Sakura olhava pela janela, recordando-se de quantas vezes Naruto tentou se aproximar, quantas vezes a salvou e ela sempre correndo atrás de Sasuke, fazendo Naruto arriscar a vida para salvar seu amado. Havia sido muito egoísta e talvez não merecesse o amor do loiro. As lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais espessas, a tristeza apertava em seu peito e queria que o chão abrisse sob seus pés.

Hinata permanecia encolhida em um canto do quarto, com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos. A figura de Sasuke lhe parecia cruel demais. Ele a tratou como todas, incapaz de amar alguém. Mas isso era um motivo para fazer aquilo com ela? Lembrou-se então da época em que gostava de Naruto, ele era sempre tão gentil e legal com ela. Por que havia começado a gostar do Sasuke? Ele era egoísta, completamente seu oposto. Havia despertado pela primeira vez um sentimento realmente negativo em Hinata, pior do que sua antiga falta de confiança.

O efeito de Sasuke em Hinata era o mesmo do fogo no açúcar: A medida que o açúcar vai queimando, vai assumindo um gosto mais amargo.

Mas o efeito foi passando aos poucos, Hinata não conseguia odiar alguém.

- Chega de chorar meninas. - Sakura secou suas lágrimas. - Vamos dormir e levantar a cabeça, não há menino no mundo que mereça nossas lágrimas. – Sorriu.

- Tem razão. - Levantou da cama. - Não vale a pena. - Secou as lágrimas e sorriu. Hinata permanecia na mesma posição, deixando as duas preocupadas.

- Não é certo, não é... – Murmurava como se fosse uma oração.

- Hinata... O que não é certo? - Perguntou a Haruno, olhando preocupada.

- Nós, também não agimos certo...

- Ah Hinata, pare. Você diz isso porque é a primeira vez que deu um tapa em alguém. - _"Embora eu nunca tenha dado um tapa em alguém nessa situação... " _Tenten resolveu se calar.

- Ficou até a marca dos seus dedos. Ele mereceu. - Sakura fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- ELES mereceram. - Completou a Mitsashi.

- Não pude fazer nada com o Naruto, afinal, eu mesma o afastei... - Abaixou a cabeça.

- Sakura, Tenten, acho que devemos... Pedir desculpas por nossos atos, o que eles fizeram não foi certo, mas nós também... Agindo com... Raiva... – As duas olharam para Hinata.

- Eu definitivamente não vou pedir desculpas. - Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. - Ele que se dane!

- Que seja. – Bocejou. – Por favor, vamos dormir. - Sakura seguiu para um dos colchões.

- Hai! - Disseram as outras duas em uníssono.

As três se arrumaram para dormir. Tenten ficou pensando nas palavras de Hinata: Deveria aliviar a barra pro gênio?

**-x-x-x-**

Não conversaram. Cada grupo fez sua comida separado e assim foi até a tarde, quando Sakura decidiu quebrar o silêncio e conversar com Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, queria falar com você... - Disse quase em um sussurro.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan? – Gritou surpreso.

- Sobre ontem... - O menino a interrompeu.

- Peço perdão, Sakura-chan, não queria que ficasse brava. Pode bater em mim, xingar, qualquer coisa, mas não fique brava comigo. - Olhava com uma cara de cachorro sem dono para a ruiva.

- Naruto... Eu também errei...

- Mas Sakura-chan, eu ouvi a conversa, tirei sarro... – Falava desesperadamente.

- Shhhh... – Cortou o estardalhaço levando um dos dedos aos lábios do garoto.

- Ahn?

Ela esboçou um sorriso, inclinou-se em sua direção e por impulso, beijou-lhe levemente. Sentindo-se meio envergonhada, baixou o olhar, mas logo o levantou para encarar os orbes azuis que a fitavam numa expressão de surpresa.

- Sakura...

O menino ficou vermelho, observando a ruiva sorrir.

- Só você mesmo, Naruto. - Riu e ele ficou, como sempre, sem entender nada. Mas compreendeu algo: _"Ela gosta de mim!"_

E como só ele conseguia fazer, pulou e a abraçou, fazendo um escândalo.

- Sakura-chan, Eu aceito ser seu namorado! - Uma gota surgiu em Sakura, mas ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Naruto...

- Obrigado !!! Agora entendo toda aquela história com o Neji e o Sasuke... - Começou a rir. - Né, Sakura-chan???

Naruto estava com vergonha, o rosto vermelho feito pimenta, mas sua alegria era muita para se preocupar com ela.

_'' Do que ele está falando?'' _

Naruto pegou Sakura pela mão e saiu correndo pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Vamos comer ramen para comemorar!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenten observava Naruto e Sakura sumirem em direção ao pôr-do-sol, sorrindo. Porém, não esqueceu sua própria angústia. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz muito conhecida.

- Podemos conversar? - Ela olhou para o garoto encostado na parede da cozinha.

- Não tenho nada pra conversar com você. - Respondeu seca, voltando seu olhar para a janela.

- Pára de ser infantil, Tenten! - Disse ainda calmo.

- Vou aprender a ser madura como você. - Deu um leve sorriso irônico, voltando seu olhar para ele.

- Já vi que você não vai colaborar... - Avançou rapidamente e pegou a menina, levando-a para um lugar calmo, distante do dojo: a floresta de Konoha.

Pulando entre as árvores e ignorando os socos leves e protestos. Soltou-a quando achou que estavam a uma boa distância e ouviu seus protestos com clareza.

- Nunca mais coloque suas mãos imundas em mim! Não quero falar com você, nem que seja no meio do deserto! - Gritava e fazia movimentos exagerados, ele observava o espetáculo calmamente.

- Então vai ser assim?- Falou quando ela se cansou de gesticular.

- E como queria que fosse? Queria que eu te desse um abraço e os parabéns? - A respiração estava pesada e os olhos arregalados. O cabelo que estava preso em um único coque, agora estava completamente bagunçado.

- Cansei. Você fica dando voltas no mesmo assunto. Você mesma disse que queria me ver sem o quimono! – Usou um tom levemente irritado e de acusação. - Nós dois estamos errados e sabe disso, mas quer continuar no seu pedestal de rainha!

- Não Neji, eu que te tirei do pedestal. - Neji sentiu a mágoa na voz da moça e ficou mal por isso, vendo que também estava quase perdendo a cabeça.

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer ou fazer. – A face permanecia inalterada, talvez uma leve aflição imperceptível aos olhos de Tenten.

- É esperto para me deixar mal, mas não para pedir desculpas!

- Mas eu não fiz nada de errado! – A voz se alterou para um tom mais elevado.

- Então acho que o assunto encerra aqui e cada um vai pro seu canto. - Deu de ombros.

- Ótimo. Fala aquelas coisas e depois vem posar de SANTA OFENDIDA! - Havia perdido a cabeça. Enfatizou o "santa ofendida" e forçou a voz para parecer com a da moça e fez gestos ridículos. Tenten ficou surpresa e, sem pensar, levantou sua mão contra o rapaz, que a segurou.

- Hyuuga Neji, você é completamente desprezível. - As lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos. Ele a puxou para si e a abraçou. Ela socava seu peito e começou a chorar com mais intensidade.

Era triste ouvir a menina que tanto desejava proteger, possuir, amar e dizer que era somente sua, dizendo que o desprezava. Talvez ele fosse realmente tudo aquilo. Jamais deveria ter dito algo tão baixo. Por instinto, afastou-a um pouco e a encarou, logo a puxando para si. Encostou seus lábios nos dela, deixando uma única lágrima deslizar por seu rosto, uma lágrima que Tenten nunca tomaria conhecimento. Enlaçando sua cintura com uma das mãos e soltando seu pulso bem devagar com a outra, levou a mão entre o rosto e os cabelos da moça, tirando o prendedor que já estava quase caindo. Ela enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz, correspondendo ao beijo que já passava de um simples selinho. Era o momento com que sempre sonhara, na situação mais inesperada e indesejável. Um beijo romântico, cheio de angústia, um desabafo. Neji a soltou, ela estava desnorteada.

- Será que só assim para você parar um pouco? Por favor, quer me ouvir? - Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Tenten sentiu um frio na espinha e não conseguiu responder.

Neji havia chegado ao seu limite, derrubou naquele momento a sua máscara de indiferença e frieza. Abraçou a moça e soltou um murmúrio:

- Perdão... - Ela sem saber o que fazer, apenas afagou seus cabelos, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e fechando os olhos.

- Nós dois erramos... Também peço perdão por tudo o que eu disse. – Disse por fim.

E assim permaneceram por um longo tempo, apenas abraçados.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Apenas Hinata e Sasuke permaneceram no dojo, estava tudo quieto. Para Hinata ficar sozinha era bom às vezes, sentir-se livre de tudo, mas não naquele estado. Estava com a consciência pesada, o tapa que dera no momento de raiva, isso lhe pesava. Não era assim, não era sua personalidade. Resolveu procurar Sasuke pela casa. Sentia que ele não havia feito tudo aquilo de propósito. Caminhou até a varanda, onde ele se encontrava pensativo, contemplando o pôr-do-sol.

- O pôr-do-sol... – Falou baixinho, dando um sorriso discreto.

- Hinata!?

**To be continued...**


	4. A brilhante idéia de Ino!

_Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. u.u

* * *

_

**Capítulo IV - A brilhante idéia de Ino!!!**

- O pôr-do-sol... – Falou baixinho, dando um sorriso discreto.

- Hinata!?

- Gosta do pôr-do-sol? - Ainda sorria.

- Gosto de olhá-lo... – Fitou triste o céu, uma tela tingida em tons quentes.

- Sasuke-kun... Des-desculpa... O tapa, mas eu estava com raiva, os meninos falando que você é... – Foi interrompida.

- Pervertido, uma cópia do Ero-sennin, o que mais??? - Disse bravo.

-Eu... Eu me deixei levar pelo momento... Não foi certo... Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas. - A moça juntou suas mãos e se curvou pedindo mais desculpas.

- Ei... – Levantou a moça. – Não precisa de tudo isso. Eu mereci o tapa, fui eu quem colocou a escuta no quarto... – Corou, mostrando-se menos frio.

- Que bom que está tudo bem agora... Eu... Vou ficar aqui pra ver o sol... Tem algum problema? – Sentou-se no degrau ao lado de Sasuke.

- Não, imagine... A casa é sua...

Um silêncio percorreu. Conseguiam ouvir o som dos grilos e de alguns pássaros que costumavam cantar no final da tarde. Porém, tudo isso foi quebrado pelo Uchiha.

- Hinata, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Estava sem jeito.

Ela tinha certeza que teria que responder sobre o que dissera quando estava bêbada, sentiu seu coração disparar. Teve vontade de sumir, correr, mas ficou ali.

- Diga...

- Aquilo que você disse sobre mim é verdade? - Ele observava um pássaro.

Ela já estava muito nervosa e para acabar logo com tudo, disse em disparada:

- É VERDADE!!! – Corou, junto com o rapaz. Ela fixava seu olhar no chão.

O tom de voz se elevou e quando acabou se encolheu, esperando uma reação. Sasuke a observava um pouco surpreso e conseguiu apenas responder baixinho.

- Eu também. - Hinata não acreditou nas palavras sussurradas por Sasuke em seu ouvido, não era uma declaração de amor, todavia era o suficiente para ela.

Hinata se levantou pensando em dar um fim a situação que considerava constrangedora. Pensou em começar a andar e dar alguma desculpa falando que teria que fazer a comida, já que todos sumiram, mas ao invés disso, parou encostada na parede. Sasuke a olhava, dava para perceber uma certa insegurança, entretanto teve iniciativa. Olharam-se por um curto espaço de tempo, ela estava travada ali.

O rapaz caminhou em sua direção e parou a dois passos dela.

- Bom.. - Não terminou de falar, andou o pequeno espaço restante e lhe beijou suavemente.

Ela não moveu nem sequer seus lábios. Ele se afastou, porém lhe beijou mais duas vezes do mesmo modo, aguardando alguma reação, mas ela só correspondeu na terceira vez, nada mais do que um famoso "selinho".

Foi muito fraco, mas para ela, sendo muito tímida, carregado de sentimento. Sasuke entrou e ela ficou ali, observando a paisagem um pouco trêmula devido ao acontecimento, mas feliz com o fato.

**-x-x-x-**

Já havia anoitecido, Naruto e Sakura voltavam de mãos dadas. Hinata estava na cozinha fazendo comida para todos, Sasuke já havia tomado banho e se dirigia à cozinha para fazer companhia à moça, mas logo viu os companheiros de time.

Neji e Tenten se aproximavam da porta, ele estava tonto com o monólogo da Mitsashi, porém feliz. Podia-se ver claramente que o "clima" da casa havia voltado ao normal, aliás, bem melhor do que o normal.

- Todo mundo aqui?? Todo mundo com cara de feliz??? Então todo mundo se entendeu! – Naruto sorriu para todos.

- Naruto e suas conclusões brilhantes. - Sasuke o olhava de soslaio.

- Que nem eu e a Sakura-chan! - Continuou a falar, ignorando Sasuke.

Todos ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, até Naruto quebrar novamente o silêncio.

- Estamos namorando!!! - Deu um forte abraço na menina ruborizada.

- O melhor de tudo é que ele aceitou sem eu pedir. - Sakura suspirou. Todos observavam o casal com uma gota no cenho.

- O que importa é que deu tudo certo. Parabéns ao casal. - Hinata deu um dos seus sorrisos meigos.

- Neji! - Olhou para a mão do rapaz. - Está segurando a mão da Tenten! - Apontou as mãos unidas, chamando a atenção de todos. - Não é legal? Não é legal? Datte bayo, datte bayo! – Começou a pular, ainda abraçando Sakura.

Neji corou e soltou a mão da namorada. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, irritada.

- Larga mão de ser caipira, Neji! – Fez bico. Ele corou, pois ela ficava uma graça assim.

Naruto pulava e fazia escândalo com todas as coisas diferentes que estavam acontecendo naquele dia.

- Todo mundo se entendeu, vou fazer algo diferente pra comermos... – Pegou um livro de receitas.

- Desculpe, mas eu já comi... Junto com o Naruto, fomos comer ramen. - Sakura sorria.

- Mas eu como de novo! Só esse cheiro... – Olhou Sasuke admirando Hinata.- E você pedaço de Ero-sennin?

- Naruto, vê se me esquece! - Parou pensativo. - Eu e Hinata estamos juntos, feliz?

- Es-Estamos? - Virou-se corada e espantada.

- Não estamos? - Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu... Eu... Não tenho a mínima idéia... Desculpe... - Baixou o olhar e voltou a cozinhar.

- Ah! Hinata-chan, todo mundo aqui está feliz. Você não vai deixar o Ero-mirim sozinho e tristonho vai? VAI!? VAI!? – Aproximou-se de Hinata.

- Naruto tem razão! – Concordou a Mitsashi. – Essa timidez dos Hyuuga... - Olhou o companheiro.

- Ahn? - Neji não havia prestado atenção em nada.

- Nada. - Tenten sorriu, sem graça.

- Naruto, você disse algo que prestou hoje... - Sakura elogiou.

- Bem... – Hinata calou-se.

- Quem cala consente! Pronto! - Tenten uniu as mãos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Após um jantar animado, foram todos para a sala, conversar. Dessa vez não deixaram Hinata beber saquê e os demais beberam com moderação, ou pelo menos, quase. A Hyuuga só de olhar o saquê suava frio. Cada um estava com seu respectivo par e somente ela se manteve relutante em se aninhar nos braços do companheiro.

Neji, por outro lado, abraçava Tenten com força, sufocando a menina.

- Tem certeza de que aquele é o Neji? – Naruto olhou um Neji sorridente.

"_Neji tem dentes! Ele sorriu, ele sorriu! Um acontecimento histórico!"_ Sakura observou o rapaz.

- Sim, só um pouco mais alegrinho por causa do saquê, mas não está bêbado. – Sasuke parou confuso e pensativo, suas palavras não tinham nexo.

- Mais alegre, mas não está bêbado? Sasuke, como isso é possível? - Indagou a Haruno.

- Sim, ele só fica um pouco mais ''solto'', nada mais. –"_Espero..."_

- Todo bêbado fica mais solto. - Naruto olhou o amigo, irritado.

- Preciso respirar! - Empurrou Neji para ter um pouco de espaço.

- Não seja assim! - Puxou a menina para seus braços de volta.

- Vocês, Hyuugas, são fracos para bebida. - Sakura disse à Hinata.

Hinata nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sasuke e Naruto apenas estavam com seus braços passados pelas costas das meninas.

_"Ai, Jesus me salve!" _Pensou Tenten, suando frio.

- Bem pessoas, o papo está ótimo, MAS precisamos ir... - Antes que Tenten perguntasse algo, pegou-a no colo e subiu as escadas.

- Ele está andando muito bem para um bêbado. - Olhava os passos aparentemente lúcidos de Neji ao subir as escadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto entregou uma carta à Hinata. A menina abriu e leu na hora, todos esperavam para saber o que era com grande expectativa.

- É meu pai... Vai ficar fora mais uma semana, junto com a Hanabi. - Todos expiraram, aliviados. - Ele diz que seus negócios estão atrasados... _"Isso parece que vai ser uma longa semana... Ai..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Neji a levou para o banheiro e fechou a porta.

- Neji, isso é um banheiro!

- Eu sei... - Abraçou a garota e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Pá-Pára Neji! - Correu para a porta, mas ele a prensou nela.

- Eu te amo. - Beijou-a, enquanto desabotoava sua blusa.

- Nej... - Afastou-se dele e correu pra pia, jogando água nele.

- Água não irá apagar o fogo da juventude! - Parecia um louco, Tenten viu em Neji a figura do Lee.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Abriu a porta, saiu correndo e gritando.

**-x-x-x-**

- Quanto barulho lá em cima... E esse grito foi da Tenten! - Exclamou Sakura.

- Quem diria, o Neji... A noite parece que vai ser animada... – Naruto fez uma cara de espanto.

- Eles estão animados, não acha? - Nesse meio tempo ele já havia conseguido com que Hinata estivesse enlaçada pela cintura por seu braço.  
- Eu tenho medo... - A Hyuuga riu, sem graça.

- Do que? - Sasuke a olhou, espantado.

- Dessas coisas! - Disse inocentemente. Um silêncio percorreu, apenas ouviram gritos sobre o "fogo da juventude".

Tenten correu de Neji, entrando em um quarto. Ele entrou bruscamente atrás. Ela ficou em silêncio e se aproximou da porta, saiu rápido e o trancou lá. Após isso, desceu correndo as escadas, apavorada.

- Hinata-chan, você tem medo... A Tenten parece ter pavor. - Naruto apontou a moça. Estava de boca aberta.

Todos olhavam a situação da kunoichi, principalmente o medo estampado em seu rosto. A blusa desabotoada deixava aparecer seu sutiã branco.

- Tenten, a blusa... - Avisou Sakura, sem graça. Hinata e os meninos coraram.

- Ah é! - Fechou rapidamente, ficando na mesma situação dos demais.

Hinata olhou e começou a fazer hipóteses do que viria nos próximos dias.

- Abra a porta minha deusa! Não deixe o fogo da juventude se apagar! - Ouviram os gritos que vinham do andar superior.

- A deusa acendeu o fogo da juventude do Neji!- Começou a gargalhar.

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, Sakura! – Repreendeu, vermelha.

- Neji-nii-san está com certeza bêbado, não ligue.

- Ele só está "um pouco mais solto", né Sasuke? – Debochou o Uzumaki.

– Não enche. - Virou a cara, emburrado.

- É, acho melhor nós irmos... – Ainda ria.

- Vamos! - Tenten saiu correndo, nervosa, em direção ao quarto feminino.

- Datte bayo, bom... Então vamos... Hinata-chan, você também... Vá! Não deixe o Ero-mirim te pegar. - Fez uma careta.

Hinata corou e Sakura deu um cascudo em Naruto, puxando ele em seguida pela gola.

- BESTA! Vamos...

Ficaram a sós na sala e ainda ouviam os gritos de Neji.

- Você... Não precisa ter medo... – Corou.

- Não... Não... Tu-Tudo bem... – Sentiu-se constrangida com o assunto.

- Vá lá com elas... –Levantou-se e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Ela se preparava para sair, mas antes ele a puxou e deu um abraço.- Durma bem. - Também não a deixou ir sem lhe dar um beijo.

Dessa vez, não apenas um selinho e sim um romântico beijo francês.

**-x-x-x-**

- O FOGO!!! MEU FOGO!!!! TÁ SE APAGAnd... E caiu na cama.

- Que medo! - Tenten exclamou ao ouvir o último grito de Neji.

- Que medo mesmo... - A Haruno olhava para a porta.

- Já pensou se fosse a Hinata? - A Mitsashi não podia deixar de fazer a piada.

- NÃO!! - Exclamou Hinata, entrando no quarto.

- Falando nela... - Sakura riu.

- Bem... Eu... - Brincava com seus dedos. - Eu pedi desculpas pro Sasuke-kun e ele... - Hinata terminou de contar sua história, seguida das outras duas. Estavam felizes com os últimos acontecimentos. Brincaram dizendo como seria engraçado ver a cara do Neji no dia seguinte e a da Ino após contarem as novidades.

Já iria completar dois dias e Neji ainda tratava Tenten com certa frieza, evitando ficar muito tempo em sua presença. Nem mesmo os amigos conseguiram colocar na idéia do rapaz que aquilo não havia sido nada e as meninas dizendo que Tenten já havia esquecido.

Ela se encontrava triste naquele final de tarde, sendo arrastada pelas amigas para sair e encontrar Ino para tomarem um chá. Depois de Ino ficar impressionada e rir das histórias, começou a conversar seriamente.

- Mas deve haver alguma maneira de falar com ele... - Comentou a loira.

- É esse o problema, ele não escuta ninguém. Depois dessa vergonha ele ficou mais fechado. - Sakura tomou um gole de chá. Tenten permanecia com o olhar fixo na mesa e a mente longe.

- E se a Hinata fosse falar com ele? Ela passou pelo mesmo!

- Eu... Não sei... - Fixou o olhar na mesa ao se lembrar do ocorrido. Pensou que o primo não lhe daria ouvidos.

- Seria uma boa idéia! - Exclamou Sakura.

- Tenten... Tenten. - Viu que a menina não respondia. - TENTEN!!! - Gritou a loira, chamando a atenção de alguns clientes que estavam no estabelecimento.

- Ahn!? – Deu um pulo. Olhou procurando de onde vinha o chamado.

- Ei... Não vai ficar assim por causa dele,vai? - Ino segurou sua mão.

- Hum... – Suspirou. - Talvez você tenha razão... - Concordou a Mitsashi.

- Eu... Vou conversar então, ver se faço algo! - _"Vai ser difícil... Mas vamos ver o que consigo."_

- ÓTIMO! Então, Hinata e Sakura, voltem para o dojo que eu tenho planos para Tenten. - Sorriu para a kunoichi, que estava agora com sua face surpresa.

- Que planos? - Indagou Hinata?

- Surpresa! _- '' Ai Kami-sama, o que eu fui inventar? Eu nem tenho plano nenhum.''_

- Sur...presa? - _"Pela cara dela é melhor eu ir mesmo... "_ - Então vamos Sakura! – Levantou-se.

- Vamos! - A Haruno tomou o restante do chá e se levantou.

"_Ótimo, o que fazer?" _Os pensamentos se desmanchavam ao encontrar os olhos curiosos da amiga. _" Vamos voltar ao primeiro dia... Ela contou que Neji comentou algo sobre seus cabelos soltos... Isso! Cabelos soltos! "_ Um sorriso surgiu em sua face, deixando Tenten mais confusa. _" Minha mãe sempre traz roupas para eu usar na floricultura, devo ter algo para Tenten... Hum... Hinata conversa com Neji, eu arrumo Tenten e por fim executo minha idéia... A que acabei de ter. "_ Concluiu.

- Vamos Tenten. - Sorriu e levantou-se logo em seguida.

As duas saíram e Ino puxava Tenten para o outro lado da cidade.

**-x-x-x-**

Ao chegarem ao dojo Hyuuga, encontraram Naruto treinando e Neji e Sasuke na cozinha, preparando o jantar. As meninas se espantaram ao ver o Uchiha ajudando. Ao ver a cara de espanto das meninas, pronunciou-se.

- Vim ajudar, também sei fazer algo, não sou imprestável como o Naruto. - Disse o Uchiha em tom sério.

O menino que escutou o que ele falou, reclamou.

- EU TE MATO! EU ESTOU VIGIANDO A CASA, ENQUANTO AS FLORES COZINHAM!!! – Rebolava e desmunhecava, afinando a voz.

- Não liguem pra ele, não liguem... - Ficou repetindo isso com um sorriso bobo, vendo a cara dos outros dois.

- Li-Licença nii-san, eu preciso falar com você...

- Hum? - Hinata sentiu uma vontade de rir ao ver o primo de avental, mas se conteve ao perceber que estava sendo observada por ele.

Sasuke sentiu uma súbita curiosidade: O que seria? Seria sobre ele?

- Por favor...

- Tudo bem. Vamos. – Largou a faca e os legumes.

**-x-x-x-**

Os dois foram para sala.

- Você, já sabe porque estou aqui...

- Tenten. – Falou sem mudar a expressão calma.

- Fale com ela... Eu também fiquei... Bêbada...– Ficou sem graça. - E até agora eu fico com vergonha quando me lembro, mas ficar sem falar... Você tava bêbado... E sabe que... Pessoas bêbadas não ficam normais... Falo por mim. - Baixou o olhar.

- A questão não é essa, você tem noção do limite que eu ultrapassei? Eu fui nojento! - Falou com uma voz carregada de raiva.

- Eu... Eu fiquei falando de todos vocês... E poderia... Ter sido pior... Se elas não tivessem tirado a bebida de mim... - Levantou o olhar para o primo. - Todo mundo... Sabe que aconteceu porque bebeu, não tem com o que se preocupar... - A menina se lembrou das palavras de Sasuke: "Não precisa ter medo." - Talvez você tenha razão..

- Hum???

- Não, eu quis dizer... Talvez você tenha razão em achar que foi nojento, mas... Foi a bebida... E a bebida muda tudo... Mas todos nós sabemos que Neji-kun não é assim e temos certeza que vai cuidar muito bem da Tenten-chan! - Sorriu.

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez... - Levantou-se e deixou Hinata sozinha, voltando aos seus afazeres.

- Será que eu consegui ajudar? – Murmurou para si mesma, brincando cós seus indicadores.

**-x-x-x-**

- Está linda! - Exclamou ao ver Tenten pronta.

- Pra que isso? - Olhava-se no espelho, ainda desanimada.

- Ah, você verá! – Sorriu.

Tenten usava um vestido chinês com mangas, vermelho com detalhes dourados, dois dedos acima do joelho e possuía duas fendas. O cabelo estava praticamente solto, algumas mechas atrás presas por uma presilha em forma de flor.

**-x-x-x-**

Hinata voltou para a cozinha, Neji continuava sério, Sasuke colocava a mesa e Naruto e Sakura aguardavam o jantar.

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que deixaram as meninas na casa de chá. Aguardavam preocupadas, quando um visitante chegou.

- Cheguei em má hora? - O Nara entrou por conta própria.

- E vem na hora da comida ainda por cima... - O loiro fez um bico.

- Eu só vim visitar! - _'' Eu nem queria estar aqui, que problemático...''_

**Flashback ON**

- Mas eu estou mandando! Vá falar com o Neji e invente qualquer história. Dê um jeito de levá-lo pra casa dele... - Sussurrou.

- Mas isso não é um problema nosso... - Resmungou.

Ino franziu o cenho, irritada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – O Nara pôs-se a andar.

**Flashback OFF**

- Então, como estão? Está todo mundo aqui. O que aconte..

- AHHHH!!! EU TO NAMORANDO A SAKURA-CHAN, O NEJI FICOU COM A TENTEN E A HINATA E O ERO-MIRIM SE ENTENDERAM TAMBÉM!!!DATTE BAYO! - Disse gritando para os quatro ventos.

- Tudo isso? Pra que esse escândalo??? – Levou a mão aos ouvidos "feridos''.

- Porque é uma coisa boa e estou com a Sakura-chan!!! - Bateu no próprio peito.

- Que problemático... – Voltou-se para Neji. - Posso falar com você lá fora? - Perguntou.

- Claro. - Respondeu friamente enquanto se levantava. - Vamos.

Lá fora, Shikamaru começou a contar uma história sobre uma suposta missão e se eles poderiam conversar lá pelas 21 horas na casa do Hyuuga.

- Estarei lá. - Respondeu o gênio.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

- Hoje todo mundo quer falar com o Neji... Isso sim é problemático... - Olhou de esguelha para o gênio.

Neji ignorou o comentário de Naruto e sentou-se novamente.

**-x-x-x-**

- Ino, isso é invasão! - Ino tentava arrombar a casa de Neji.

- Com certeza o Neji não irá reclamar. – Olhou para a Mitsashi e depois a janela. Forçou novamente. - Abriu! Agora entra aí que eu vou nessa. - Ino saiu apressadamente.

_" Ele já está um nojo, vai ter um treco quando chegar."_

Neji chegou alguns minutos depois e encontrou uma das janelas aberta. Não podia acreditar que Shikamaru tivesse feito isso, então...

Destrancou a porta e entrou.

**-x-x-x-**

No dojo da Souke, todos ajudavam a arrumar a cozinha, até mesmo Naruto.

- Você não achou estranho... A Ino está com a Tenten... O Shikamaru vem chamar o Neji... - A Haruno sussurrou pra amiga.

- Bem, eu... Eu... Não sei. - Hinata não encarou Sakura.

**-x-x-x-**

Ativou o Byakugan, encontrando uma '' coisa viva'' no andar superior, subindo cauteloso. Entrou no cômodo já preparado para atacar, mas viu uma figura feminina contra a luz do luar.

**To be continued...**


	5. A chama da juventude acende!

_Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. u.u'

* * *

_

**Capítulo V - A chama da juventude acende!**

Ativou o Byakugan, encontrando uma '' coisa viva'' no andar superior, subindo cauteloso. Entrou no cômodo já preparado para atacar, mas viu uma silhueta feminina contra a luz do luar.

- Tenten? - Guardou a kunai.

- Acho que só assim pra falar com você. - Virou-se e sorriu.

- Conversar... Hinata conversou comigo. – Aproximou-se. - Espera aí! – Caiu em si. - O que você está fazendo na minha casa??? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Bem... - Coçou a nuca, sorrindo sem graça.

- Bem... – Encarou a "sombra".

- A Ino me trouxe pra cá.

"_Shikamaru... Está explicado." _Já que não recebeu uma resposta, Tenten continuou.

- Até quando vai me evitar? – Deu um suspiro magoado.

- Certo... - Fechou os olhos e suspirou. - Hinata me disse sobre a bebida. Pensei, pensei...- Não tinha o que dizer. - Tudo bem... – Virou os olhos, envergonhado.

- Sempre ela, ajudando todos...

- Sim... - O quarto permanecia escuro, Neji resolveu acender a luz.

Era um cômodo razoavelmente grande.Tenten estava em pé ao lado da janela, toda arrumada e Neji com seu quimono. O garoto resolveu se sentar na cama.

- Desculpa... É o que novamente tenho de pedir, não é? – Deu um discreto sorriso, mas Tenten não viu, estava olhando a lua.

- Mas já passou... – Virou-se para ele e sorriu.

Tenten se aproximou, ele a puxou pelas mãos e a fez sentar ao seu lado. O perfume dela o embriagava, ainda mais arrumada daquele jeito. Estava arrumada somente para ele e ninguém mais, isso o satisfazia.

- Você está linda! – Elogiou com um sorriso um pouco mais "largo".

- Obrigada. – Olhou-o e passou a mão em seu rosto, beijando-lhe docemente. Em seguida voltou a olhá-lo. - Neji, você é muito dramático. - Riu, ainda com seu rosto próximo ao dele.

- Dramático? – Perguntou confuso.

- Sim. Aquele dia, o que você fez... - Parou de falar ao ver o menino corado. - Neji, pára com isso. - Suspirou, estava constrangida. - Continuando... - Na verdade, ela não sabia como dizer aquilo e Neji sentiu que estava nervosa - Bem... Você não tentou nada que eu não pudesse ceder se estivesse sóbrio! – Olhou o companheiro, estava corada e com olhos arregalados.

-Tenten... - Não conseguia processar tal informação.  
- Mas é verdade. - O rapaz a abraçou, ela já não estava mais vermelha, timidez não combinava com sua personalidade.

Afastaram-se, Neji segurou o queixo dela e a beijou, depois fitou seus orbes chocolate.

- Neji-kun... – Sentia a respiração dele.

Ela incrivelmente linda no SEU QUARTO. Neji não queria mais saber de conter suas emoções, então, transformou aquele beijo inicialmente romântico em algo mais intenso, enlaçou Tenten pela cintura, deitando-a vagarosamente em sua cama.

- Poderia apagar a luz? – Interrompeu o beijo. **(Não, falou enquanto beijava xD)  
**- ...

- Por favor. – Estava com as pupilas dilatadas.

- Yare, yare... - Ele se levantou e foi até o interruptor.

Antes que pudesse voltar a sua posição, ela o puxou com força para si, jogando-o na cama. Ajoelhou-se sobre ele, beijou-lhe o pescoço, subindo lentamente até morder o lóbulo da orelha.  
- Tenten... – Um frio percorreu sua espinha.

Ela deu um discreto sorriso, começando a tirar o quimono do rapaz. Novamente encostou os lábios nos dele e foi descendo, beijando-lhe o tórax e o acariciando com as mãos.

Neji virou o jogo, jogando a Mitsashi na cama e ficando sobre ela.

Iniciou-se novamente o ritual de beijos, Neji passava vagarosamente as mãos por suas coxas, dando leves ''apertadas''.

Voltou as mãos para cima, tentando desabotoar o vestido... Sem sucesso.

" _Pra que vestir algo tão complicado?" _Nunca havia tirado o vestido de alguém, ainda mais um tão... Difícil. Tenten permanecia deitada, achando graça na falta de jeito do rapaz.

- Quer que eu "desabotoe"? – Perguntou, com um sorriso.

Ele nada disse, mas vendo a cara do rapaz para o vestido... Tenten conseguiu alcançar o zíper e puxá-lo, porém não terminou o serviço e deixou para o rapaz.

"_Ah, eram botões falsos... Neji, você é uma anta mesmo!"_

Depois da ''pequena'' falha, ele tirou o vestido, deixando-a apenas com sua lingerie preta.

"_Que fofo ver ele todo desajeitado!!"_

A moça sorriu e o rapaz tomou um pouco mais de coragem.

- Tenten... – Murmurou em seu ouvido. – Eu te amo. – Ela ficou sem ação e ele começou a controlar melhor a situação.

Iniciou uma série de beijos pelo corpo da moça, passando pelo pescoço e pelo vão dos seios, parando em seu ventre. Voltou os olhos pra companheira que soltara um gemido abafado, refazendo o trajeto até seu pescoço, levando sua mão até os cabelos da moça, retirando a presilha.

- Quem diria... – Deu um sorriso discreto, enquanto recebia os beijos nervosos de Neji ainda em seu pescoço.

- O que? – Perguntou enquanto retomava o que fazia.

- Você ser tão... – A voz falhou ao sentir as mãos do Hyuuga desabotoarem seu sutiã.

- Tão... – Ele largou a peça de lado, apertava-a contra si e lhe lambia o seio, enquanto acariciava o outro.

- Wow... – Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar em meio ao prazer – Depois conversamos sobre isso. – Finalizou, segurando a cabeça do Hyuuga contra os seios.

Tenten levou suas mãos para baixo, desabotoando o que era pra ser a calça de Neji, esse logo se livrou da peça. Ele mordiscava os mamilos da moça, ela contraiu os dedos, arranhando-o. Neji soltou um "ai" repentino ao sentir as unhas da moça se aprofundarem em sua pele, mas logo subiu o rosto. Ela sentiu a língua do rapaz invadir sua boca, beijos pausados, iniciando uma brincadeira alternada de invasão.

Novamente se voltando para baixo com seus beijos, Neji começou a retirar a última peça, a calcinha. Com o rosto próximo a região, percorreu com os lábios as coxas, parando em suas virilhas. Tenten soltou um gemido, Neji não iria se conter por muito tempo. Tenten se moveu para retirar a cueca do rapaz, roçando levemente o órgão, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com força e dar um grito abafado.

Ambos não tinham experiência e aquele era o momento XIS. Mas mesmo assim, embriagados pelo prazer, deixaram-se guiar por seus instintos. Neji ajeitou-se na cama, colocando Tenten sobre si, segurando-a pelos quadris. Acariciou as virilhas de Tenten antes de introduzir o órgão nela. Ao sentir Neji invadir seu corpo, soltou seu primeiro grito em um misto de dor e prazer. Aquele era o supra-sumo da relação.

- Mais rápido! – Arranhava o tórax do amante, ele segurou com mais força a cintura da menina enquanto guiava a moça, ambos aumentando o ritmo.

Ao sentir que a hora chegara, jogou Tenten na cama e retirou o órgão, ejaculando nos lençóis e nas pernas da moça, logo em seguida colocando-se sobre ela. Repousou a cabeça no ventre da moça, ela o acariciou e deu um sorriso de triunfo.

- Você acha que isso foi muito precoce? – Levantou a cabeça, estava tão suado e ofegante quanto a companheira. – Bem, nossa relação mal começou... – Foi interrompido.

- Nem um pouco! – Riu. – Esperamos muito tempo já... Quer dizer, eu esperei... – Afinal, havia se interessado por Neji quando ainda eram genins, quando esse começou a deixar um pouco de ser arrogante após a batalha com Naruto.

- Tem razão, ESPERAMOS muito... –Repousou novamente a cabeça no ventre da moça.

Ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio. Apenas a lua iluminava o local, dando-se para ver apenas a penumbra de ambos. Tenten passou a mão em sua perna molhada, levantando a mão contra a luz.

- Deve ser perolado, como seus olhos... – Não conseguia ver a cor definida da ''gosma'' e muito menos Neji corando.

- Que romântico, deveria ser poetisa. – Ironizou ruborizado.

- Ótima idéia! Vou escrever um poema sobre isso! – Neji arregalou os olhos.

- Não! Eu estava brincando! Isso foi nojento! – Disse apavorado, agora sentado na cama.

- Adoro deixar você sem graça e nervoso. – Olhou sorrindo para o rapaz, ele viu perfeitamente seu rosto bem iluminado pelo luar, parecia um ninfa travessa.

- Eu sei disso. – Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo.

- Pronto pra outra? – Neji arqueou a sobrancelha diante daquela pergunta.

- Você agüenta o tranco? – Desafiou o shinobi.

- Ou melhor, será que VOCÊ agüenta o tranco!? - Jogou-o na cama e colocou-se sobre o amante.

**oOo**

Os primeiros raios de sol pousaram sobre Konoha.

- Hinata! Hinata! - Tentava acordar a amiga.

- O que foi Sakura-chan? - Com olhos ainda cerrados, soltou um bocejo.

- Tenten não voltou...

**-x-x-x-**

No outro quarto, rolava o mesmo assunto.

- NEJI NÃO DORMIU EM CASA! - Gritou no ouvido de Sasuke que acordou em um pulo.

- IDIOTA!!! - Gritou mais alto no ouvido de Naruto.

- Tá, tá... – Balançou as mãos, impaciente. – Perdão... Mas e o Neji? – Perguntou.

- Dormiu fora... E não é de nossa conta. – Olhou bravo.

Por fim os dois saíram da "cama'' e foram se arrumar.

**-x-x-x-**

Na cozinha estavam apenas as duas meninas fazendo o café.

- Bom dia! - Exclamou Sakura ao ver Naruto.

- Bom dia! - Deu um selinho na amada. - Nossa! Falta a... Tenten!

_"Tenten e Neji... Dormiram fora... Espertinhos..._'' Sasuke foi até Hinata.

"_Dias atrás ele era BV e agora não é mais virgem... Será?"_ Sakura ficou confusa.

"_Nossa, o que será que aconteceu?"_ Naruto, como sempre, era o mais "sagaz" do grupo.

"_Que medo..."_ Hinata olhava todos, também estavam pensativos.

**-x-x-x-**

Sentiu o sol invadir seus olhos, pressionando-os com força. Abriu-os lentamente até se acostumar com a claridade.

Neji estava praticamente jogado ao seu lado, destruído após as três vezes em que repetiram a dose na noite anterior. Estava completamente enlaçada com o Hyuuga.

Sorriu ao ver que aquilo não era um sonho. Desvencilhou-se com cuidado e se enrolou em um lençol, olhou a figura inocente do Hyuuga adormecido.

" _As aparências enganam..."_ Riu.

Foi até a janela para ver o movimento. Ah, se arrependimento matasse. Tenten avistou Lee.

- Tenten, bom dia!- Parou pra pensar _''Tenten na casa do Neji? Só de lençol?''_ - O que faz aí, Tenten?

- Eu? - Riu se graça - Nada, tchau Lee. - Desapareceu da janela. Suspirou aliviada, mas se deparou com os orbes perolados do companheiro sobre si.

- Aparecendo nesses ''trajes'' na janela? - Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É, né? Nada esperta. - Reprovou a própria atitude.

Tenten esperava um sermão, mas o Hyuuga apenas riu discretamente.

Neji se enrolou em outro lençol **(Arrancou da cama, aquele todo sujo de... :X)** e levantou.

- Onde é o banheiro? - Indagou a Mitsashi.

- Err, na última porta do corredor. - Tenten pegou suas roupas e largou o lençol, ficando nua. **(Sério? -.-)**

- Tem uma cueca pra emprestar? – Olhou para Neji.

- AHN? – Não sabia se ficava mais surpreso com a pergunta ou por ver nitidamente a figura nua da moça.

- Não vou vestir calcinha suja. - Virou os olhos.

- Er... Última gaveta daquela porta. - Ficou corado. Tenten foi até a porta para a qual Neji apontou e pegou uma boxer.

- Não vem junto? -Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso e convidativo.

- Pode ir na frente que eu já vou. – Estava sem graça.

- Tudo bem... – Estranhou a cara do companheiro e seguiu para o banheiro.

_''Assim ela me mata.''_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Foi até o banheiro minutos depois, escovou os dentes enquanto ouvia a "bela" canção de Tenten **(Uma música que ouvi um dia... o.O'):**

- "Olha a vó da lua no cu da perua, olha o lobisomem... Põe a mão no cu e come.." – Notou que Neji já estava no banheiro ao ouvir uma risada.

Entrou embaixo do chuveiro junto da amada. Abraçou-a por trás, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Perdeu a timidez? – Riu e voltou o olhar para o namorado.

- ... – Apenas apreciava estar ali abraçado, sentindo a água quente percorrer seu corpo.

Ela se virou e ele a prensou em uma das paredes, segurando os pulsos dela ao lado da cabeça e colocando uma das pernas entre as delas, beijando-lhe intensamente. Sentiu o órgão enrijecer. Afastaram-se.

- De volta? – Arqueou a sobrancelha e analisou o material. _"UAU!"_ Era maior do que imaginava ser, se bem que pela noite anterior... Deixa pra lá.

- Hum... Não quer? – Ficou olhando a cara de Tenten, vendo para onde o olhar se dirigia.

- O que acha? – Levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso malicioso. – Nossa! Você está todo arranhado! – Havia sinais das unhas da moça no tórax, nas costas...

- Mas valeu a pena...- Pegou-a no colo, segurando suas pernas. Assim repetiram a dose da noite anterior. Seria a quarta vez. **(O resto é com a imaginação de vocês. x.x)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Depois de um longo "banho'' juntos, arrumaram-se e foram em direção à porta. Tenten se jogou nos braços do amado mais uma vez antes de saírem, este correspondendo ao beijo.

- Esse é o verdadeiro fogo da juventude? – A kunoichi riu.  
- É o incêndio. – Deu um discreto sorriso. Usava uma calça preta e uma camisa branca. Tenten usava o vestido vermelho e a... Cueca.

- Ótimo. – Roubou mais um beijo rápido. – Vamos. – Sorriu e puxou Neji pela mão, seguindo o trajeto para o dojo Hyuuga.

**-x-x-x-**

- Bom dia!!! - Lee entrou no dojo, sorridente.

- Bom dia! - Apenas Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio.

- Uma visita surpresa. - Hinata sorriu.

- Vim ver como andam as coisas!. – Deu um sorriso colgate. – Então... Como andam as coisas?

- Eu estou com Sakura-chan, Ero-mirim com a Hinata-chan e Tenten-chan com Neji! - Pronunciava o mesmo discurso, porém sem gritar. Todos já estavam achando isso enjoativo.

- O QUE??? –_" Ele com Sakura-chan? " _Lágrimas escorriam em sua face, mas logo se recompôs. – Sabia que o fogo iria vencer... – Disse dramático a frase ambígua.

- Do que está falando? - Sakura tentou extrair alguma informação.

- Ah... Não me peçam pra falar isso... - Fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Que você viu Tenten e Neji essa manhã? - A Haruno jogou um verde.

- Não adianta, eu não digo onde vi a Tenten só de lençol... – Nem percebeu o que falara. Apenas cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso parece coisa do Ero-sennin... - Naruto quase caiu pra trás.

" _O cara não perde tempo."_ Sasuke deu um discreto sorriso que passou despercebido por todos.

Então o casal entrou na cozinha.

- O depravado chegou! -Murmurou Naruto.

- Ahn? – Entrou segurando a mão de Tenten.

Um silêncio percorreu com a chegada dos dois...

- Falem! – A morena não suportava aquilo.

- Bom dia aos dois pombinhos. - Naruto ria. O casal passou um olhar de reprovação.

- O que tem para o café? Estou morta de fome! – Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Precisa recompor as energias? – Sussurrou maliciosa.

- E como! – Deu um discreto sorriso.

- Depois quero saber os detalhes.

- Que são muitos! – Riram.

"_Do que será que estão falando?"_ Neji observava a cumplicidade das amigas.

- Quem vai ao festival hoje? – Perguntou Lee, animado.

- Festival? - Indagaram.

Lee deu os detalhes do festival que iria ter na noite seguinte. Estavam tão isolados do mundo assim para não verem o que acontecia? Sim, ficavam sempre no tal dojo ou saíam para treinar.

**oOo**

O dia passou sem maiores surpresas, apenas com as meninas discutindo com que roupa iriam e os meninos conversando.

Sakura e Tenten já haviam decidido. Sakura optou por um tomara-que-caia rosa e branco, dois dedos abaixo dos joelhos, levemente rodado. Tenten comprou um vestido preto de alças frente única, um pouco acima dos joelhos e decotado. Ela havia mudado muito o seu gosto para roupas. Ino preferiu usar uma saia indiana azul com um top branco...

Hinata pegou uma calça preta e uma blusinha branca, sendo completamente reprovada pelas amigas.

- Eu não vou deixar você usar isso. – Ino pegou a roupa com desdém e atirou pro outro lado do quarto.

- Menina, eu sofrendo aqui por não poder usar algo decotado e você com esses peitões quer usar blusinha? Negativo. - Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Alguém já viu a Hinata usando vermelho? – Tenten sorriu com certa malícia.

- Verdade... Aliás, você anda muito saidinha... - Ino acompanhou o sorriso de Tenten.

- Por que será? – A Mitsashi rebateu, ainda sorrindo.

- É, por que será? Você não contou os "detalhes"... – A Haruno parecia perdida. Ino e Tenten trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Passei a noite com o Neji...

- Isso eu sei... - Disse Sakura. Hinata arregalou os olhos, era a única que não sabia.

- Como foi? – Perguntou a loira, curiosa.

- M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O! Nem parecia o Neji que conheço... Três vezes à noite e ainda repetimos a dose de manhã. – Ino riu e as outras duas permaneceram chocadas. – Mas vamos voltar ao vestido da Hinata. – Comentou. – Vermelho, não é?

- Não, não... Eu... Devo ter um vestido bem bonito aqui. - Tirou um vestido azul de seu guarda-roupa. As outras analisaram o material.

- Tudo bem, use um vestido azul... Mas não esse! - Tomou o vestido que era quase um hábito. – Tenten, perdão pela indiscrição... – Sorriu. – Mas e o tamanho? - Sakura corou levemente.

- ENORME! – Hinata quase desmaiou de vergonha enquanto as outras sorriam maliciosas. - Ah, eu fiz umas comprinhas hoje, depois do almoço... – Mudou de assunto. - O que acha desse lilás com detalhes azuis?? - Era de alça e decotado, um pouco acima do joelho.

- É lindo. - Hinata ficou maravilhada.

- Então Tenten, os tímidos são os piores?

- Com minha "vasta" experiência... - Afinal, só havia dormido com Neji. – Mas se existir pior do que o Neji... NOSSA! – Arregalou os olhos e soltou a respiração pesada.

- Isso responde. - Ino riu.

- Tenten foi a primeira a perder a virgindade... Quem será a segunda? - Sakura deu um discreto sorriso malicioso.

- HINATA! – Ino olhou "depravadamente" para a kunoichi.

- NÃO! – Corou.

- Só deixando rolar pra ver. - Sakura comentou.

Continuaram escolhendo as roupas , discutindo o que Hinata usaria e fofocando.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte já estavam com tudo planejado. Perto da hora do festival estava uma correria no quarto feminino, Ino arrumava os cabelos de Hinata, Tenten fazia as unhas e Sakura a maquiagem da menina. As três já estavam prontas. Sakura com uma sombra rosa bem clarinha e discreta e batom de mesma cor, o cabelo preso em um coque. Ino usava uma sombra levemente azulada, quase branca, gloss incolor e preferiu deixar a cabeleira loira solta. Tenten com um batom claro, os olhos com maquiagem escura **(Lápis e sombra. :P)** e o cabelo preso em um único coque, com algumas mechas soltas e a franja caindo no rosto.

Hinata se sentia como um boneco de testes, tamanha era a correria e impacto sobre ela. Ino prendeu o cabelo de Hinata num coque simples e charmoso com um simples prendedor de pedrinhas brancas, fácil de ser retirado. Deixou nas laterais do rosto pequenas mechas com cachos. Tenten havia deixado as unhas apenas com uma base para dar brilho, mantendo a discrição de Hinata. As meninas também providenciaram um salto para a ela.

A maquiagem era constituída de uma sombra branca e um batom rosado. Colocaram um par de brincos de ouro branco com pedrinhas, comprimento de 2 centímetros e um colar de mesmo material com um pingente discreto. Hinata não tinha feito nada, a não ser colocar o vestido.

Estavam todas prontas, chegara a hora de descer. Podia-se ouvir Shikamaru reclamando da demora delas.

- São tão problemáticas, pra que se reunir pra trocar de roupa? – Cruzou os braços, impaciente.

- Não dá pra entender! - Disse o loiro com igual tom de voz.

O assunto foi cortado quando a primeira desceu as escadas, desfilando.

- Que demora, Ino! – Exclamou o Nara.

- É tudo o que tem a dizer? - O sorriso se desfez.

- Deveria dizer algo mais?

- Insensível! Saiu, sendo seguida por Shikamaru que queria saber o motivo da irritação.

- Tanto tempo e não aprendeu... – O Uchiha balançou a cabeça.

Sakura desceu logo em seguida, chamando a atenção de Naruto.

- SAKURA-CHAN! Você está tão... - Ela aguardava a resposta emocionada. - Rosa!

-O QUE!? – Parou no meio do caminho, brava.

- Quero dizer, vocês está linda de rosa. - Deu um sorriso nervoso.

- AH BOM! - Acabou de descer.

Tenten, vinha em seguida e apenas sorriu, não esperava que Neji dissesse algo. Mas de tão nervosa, tropeçou no último degrau, levando um pequeno tombo e arrancando risos dos demais, inclusive Neji. Ele parou de rir ao ser atingido por uma sandália, cujo par Tenten trazia na mão.

- NÃO TEM GRAÇA! - Ficou emburrada. Neji tentou se desculpar.

Esperaram depois disso alguns minutos e nada de Hinata.

-HINATA, ESTAMOS SÓ TE ESPERANDO!!!!!! - Gritou Sakura nervosa, em seguida viu Hinata descendo as escadas. Os queixos dos rapazes foram ao chão.

Ela estava nervosa com a reação dos meninos e nervosa com ela mesma quando colocasse o salto que lhe deram. Desceu as escadas em silêncio e cautelosamente, olhando para as meninas. Chegou finalmente ao chão, Sasuke não se manifestou, mas estava com uma cara de quem havia gostado do resultado.

Tenten empurrou a mandíbula de Neji de volta.

- Sua prima está ''mó gostosa'', né? - Disse para constranger o rapaz... E conseguiu.

- Não diga bobagens... – Corou e virou a cara, emburrado. Tenten continuou sorrindo.

"_É tão bom deixá-lo sem graça... Só pra ver essa carinha."_

- NARUTO! – A Haruno gritou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o despertar do ''transe''.

- Ahn?

- E tudo graças a mim. - A loira se gabou.

- Impressionante. - Comentou Shikamaru.

- Cretino, a mim você não elogia! - Franziu o cenho.

- INO! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO! - Deu uma de esperto, conseguindo contornar seu elogio. – E você meu amor, parece um anjo vestida assim... Traje adequado pela transformação da Hinata.

- Shika... – Beijou o moço.

- Faz de conta que não ajudamos... – Sussurou Sakura, com uma gota enorme.

- Pois é. – Concordou Tenten.

- Está linda... - Sussurrou Sasuke em seu ouvido, enquanto enlaçava sua cintura. Ela apenas corou e sorriu.

**-x-x-x-**

Música, muita gente e comida. Chegavam ao local do festival. Lá esperavam por Lee, Kiba e Shino.

E enfim, os três chegavam e, como era de se esperar, a primeira coisa em que repararam foi Hinata.

- O QUE??? Você é a Hinata??? Cadê aquela menina que se escondia atrás da franja??? – O Inuzuka tirou sarro.

- Está muito bonita! Você é uma flor que desabrochou, Hinata-chan. – Dramatizou.

- Nunca pensei que veria você assim, idéia das meninas, não é? – Comentou o Aburame.

- O-obrigada... Sim, idéia delas... - Disse olhando para o chão.

Sasuke sentia uma ponta de ciúmes e tratou de sair de perto dos amigos com Hinata.

- Mas é ciumento ainda por cima...- Kiba riu.  
- Bom pessoal, deixem eles! Vamos nos divertir! – Chama nos olhos.

- Você não poderia ter vestido outra coisa nem hoje? - Tenten olhava para o macacão verde.

- O que? Ele é lindo! E ainda me destaco na multidão! A grande Besta Verde de Konoha desfila! – Fazia um espetáculo.

- Besta mesmo... – Olhou para Tenten sorrindo. – Você também está linda... - Kiba deu um discreto sorriso.

- Ela é MINHA linda, MINHA! – Permaneceu sério, abraçando Tenten. Olharam para Neji e não falaram nada.

- Eu sei que estou e sou linda. – Ela abriu um largo sorriso. Uma gota pesou no cenho de Shino, Lee e Kiba.

- É a convivência com o Neji... - Shino balançou a cabeça.

- Já pensou se fosse com o Lee? – Kiba imaginou Tenten fazendo pose de Nice Guy e usando um macacão verde.

Neji ainda não havia esquecido da história de Kiba e Tenten, depois de observar a conversa com cara fechada, tratou de sair dali.

- Não tinha algo menos ousado pra vestir?- Repreendeu.

- Neji... - Olhou o namorado de soslaio.

- Mas o gênio é esquisito! – Olhava ele se afastando e dando um sermão em Tenten por causa do vestido.

- Talvez o problema seja você... - Comentou Shino.

- Ah, pare com isso!! Não pode ser. - Kiba não acreditava que Neji pudesse ser tão infantil.

O "resto" foi curtir o festival, participavam das brincadeiras, conversavam e se divertiam. Naruto corria como um doido, puxando Sakura.

Logo o pessoal havia se separado, mas se juntaram novamente para ver os fogos. Até mesmo os outros dois casais estavam lá.

- Um brinde a flor que desabrochou. – Levantou um copo de plástico, onde continha guaraná. - A maravilhosa, a querida, a meiga... - Assim prosseguiram os adjetivos, deixando todos cansados - HINATA!!! – Entregou um pacote à menina**. (Sim, ele foi buscar um em casa).**

- Datte Bayo! Hinata-chan roubou a cena hoje... – Encontrou os olhos furiosos de Sakura. - Sakura-chan... – Não sabia o que dizer, apenas riu com a sua famosa expressão ene-ponto-ene. - Mas é verdade, não acha? - Fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Ok. É verdade mesmo... - Concordou.

- Obrigada... - Abriu o embrulho e viu um macacão verde - Ahn... – Observou a roupa estranha. – Obrigada, é lindo. – Mentiu e deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Ficará perfeito em você! - Exclamou Lee.

Todos olhavam com uma cara meio estranha, inclusive Hinata.

Já era meia-noite e a festa ainda mal havia começado.

- Hinata, peça pra Sakura segurar seu "presente''. Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você. - Disse no tom mais sério que conseguiu.

- Ah, Sasuke! Já vão? Deixa a Hinata aproveitar a primavera da juventude!

- Mas preciso conversar com ela... É importante! - Ainda não tinha desfeito o tom sério, assim como sua expressão dura e fria.

- Tudo bem? - Indagou a Haruno com olhar preocupado.

- Tudo... - Hinata a encarou.

Sasuke estava se afastando, a menina entregou o presente para Sakura e correu para alcançá-lo.

**To be continued...**


	6. Hiashi voltou! A inocência de Hinata!

_Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. u.u'

* * *

_

**Capítulo VI – Hiashi chega! A inocência de Hinata.**

Sasuke estava se afastando, a menina entregou o presente para Sakura e correu para alcançá-lo.

Ao ver Hinata se afastar, Tenten comentou.

- Será que Hinata e... - Foi cortada por Sakura.

- Pare de dizer coisas... Se você se refere "àquilo", ele é sério demais e ela muito tímida. – Olhou pra Tenten. - E se for qualquer coisa, Hinata sabe conversar, não é mesmo? - Deu um meio sorriso.

- Sakura... Neji também é sério. - Olhou pra cima, encontrando os olhos de Neji. – E hoje nós comentamos...

- Tenten! – O rapaz corou e olhou feio para a menina.

- Isso é outro assunto... - Sakura se fez de desentendida. – E isso não é local para falar sobre isso. – Franziu o cenho.

- Como você é chato. - Ele continuava a segurá-la pela cintura. Tenten já havia "enchido o caco''. – Sakura, você também é chata... Deveriam dar as mãos e pularem juntos do penhasco... – Não falava coisa com coisa.

- Yare, yare... – Suspirou e deu-lhe um beijo na face e ela o agarrou. A posição fez o vestido subisse, este não sendo muito comprido. Neji olhou a cara dos companheiros.

- Está me constrangendo, você já bebeu demais... - Estava vermelho e tirava uma garrafa de saquê de Tenten.

- Neji, você é muito mala. - Fez bico, sem se dar conta do que aconteceu, enlaçou novamente no pescoço do rapaz.

- Err, vamos Naruto. – Puxou-o e sumiu em meio às barracas.

- Ótima idéia... – Ino fez o mesmo com Shikamaru, já que o clima ficou "pesado".

- Pára com isso, todos estão olhando! – Gritou nervoso.

- Tenten foi consumida totalmente pelo fogo da juventude. - Observava surpreso.  
- É! - Concordaram Shino e Kiba.

- Mas a Tenten tem um par de coxas... – Kiba sussurrou para Shino, fazendo o amigo corar. Neji não ouvira, mas observou novamente a cara dos amigos.

- Pára Tenten... Suas pernas... O vestido é curto...– Tentava se soltar.

- Pára de ser recalcado, Neji! O que tem de mais em verem minhas pernas? QUE MORRAM DE INVEJA PORQUE SÓ VOCÊ PASSA A MÃO! - Gritou, chamando a atenção de todos e deixando o Hyuuga mais vermelho, fazendo contraste com a camisa preta.

- Quem diria... - Kiba balançava a cabeça.  
- Só falta o Neji desmaiar como a Hinata. - Comentou o Aburame.  
- Tenten deveria baixar o fogo da juventude...

- Merda... – Neji desistiu e bebeu um gole da garrafa que havia tirado da namorada.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasuke caminhava sem dizer uma palavra, o mesmo valia para a Hyuuga . Quando deu por si, estava em sua casa. O local da festa era próximo até. Sasuke deixou que ela fosse na frente ao adentrarem e por fim foram pro quarto de Hiashi.

A primeira vista só se podia ver o local mal iluminado pelo luar, mas após os olhos se acostumarem com a falta de luz, conseguiram ter uma visão mais clara.

A janela era grande e se localizava atrás da cama, que mantinha um espaço em relação à própria janela. Hinata caminhou até lá, olhando para fora. Não haviam dito uma palavra. Foi surpreendida por Sasuke a abraçando por trás.

- Enganei você, sua bobinha! - Dizia baixo, com a boca perto de seu ouvido. - Era só pra te preocupar e trazer você pra ficar comigo...

- Seu malvado... - Virou-se para encarar o Uchiha, ao contrário das outras vezes, sentia que sua vergonha ia embora ao invés de aumentar, talvez porque estivessem sozinhos.

Sasuke a beijou, apertando-a mais contra si. Deixando os lábios dela, seguiu para o pescoço, dando leves mordidas e logo em seguida voltando aos lábios.

A menina pela primeira vez correspondia com mesma intensidade, sentia-se protegida pelos braços do Uchiha.

Os dois pararam de se beijar por algum tempo, ficando somente abraçados, olhando o luar. Novamente Sasuke encontrou os orbes perolados o encarando, ele soltou os cabelos da moça e a admirou de novo, a face pálida sobre o luar deu um ar angelical, teve vontade de tê-la somente para si.

- Seus olhos parecem duas luas. – Acariciou seu rosto. – Mulher nenhuma porta tamanha beleza.

- Sasuke... – Pegou-o pela mão.

Hinata saía de trás da cama para tentar ficar em um lugar mais cômodo, porém isso deu espaço para que o garoto a abraçasse de volta e acabassem se jogando na cama.

Olharam-se novamente, Hinata se aproximou e mordiscou o lábio inferior do Uchiha.

- Agora você é meu. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha. Sasuke ficou espantado e feliz.

- Hinata...

- O que? Você que começou... – Sentou-se em cima do rapaz e começou a desabotoar a camisa, logo tecendo uma trilha de beijos e carícias.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e deixou a moça controlar a situação, embora não combinasse com sua personalidade, já que ele é quem gostava de dominar. Hinata começou a lamber os mamilos do rapaz, fazendo pequenos círculos, logo em seguida começou a dar leves mordidas, fazendo Sasuke gemer.

- Viu o que você fez? – Levantou a cabeça e sorriu. – Despertou a outra Hinata.

- Gostei dessa Hinata entre quatro paredes... – Sorriu malicioso e Hinata voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Sentou-se novamente e beijou o pescoço do rapaz, esse agora começara a alisar as coxas bem formadas da kunoichi que estava sobre si e foi subindo...

- Safado... – Deu um sorriso malicioso, o primeiro de sua vida. – Não prefere tirar o vestido? – Guiou as mãos do rapaz até o zíper, deixando-o surpreso. Cuidadosamente ele se livrou da peça.

Ver aquela menina angelical apenas com uma calcinha branca lhe dava prazer. Ela sorriu docemente para ele naquele momento, levando as mãos até a calça do shinobi. Abriu o zíper e foi tirando a calça preta, Sasuke apenas "observava", até sentir a mão da moça segurar seu sexo, jogou a cabeça pra trás e soltou um gemido, Hinata olhou-o, inocente.

"_Pervertidamente angelical... Droga, não estou raciocinando... Isso não tem nexo..." _Apertou com força o lençol.

- Pe-perdão. – Hinata voltou a gaguejar ao pensar que poderia tê-lo machucado.

- Continua! – Ordenou.

Hinata não entendeu, apenas obedeceu, massageando levemente o órgão e sentindo-o enrijecer. Gostava daquilo, mas se sentia um pouco tensa. Tentou relaxar e curtir ao máximo aquele momento. Tirou a cueca do rapaz e a jogou longe. Acariciou as proximidades, distribuiu beijos nas virilhas e no colo... Sasuke não agüentou, era a sua vez controlar.

Puxou-a com força para cima e depois a jogou na cama, segurava-a pelos braços. Inclinou-se sobre ela, beijou-lhe furiosamente o pescoço e então apertou a moça com força dando-lhe um demorado beijo de língua, enquanto segurava seu rosto com uma das mãos,passeava com a outra mão por seu corpo, sentindo suas curvas, sua pele macia. Tirou a outra mão de seu rosto e segurou sua coxa. Passou a língua em cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Apertou com um pouco de força os seios fartos da moça, ela deu um gritinho de dor, logo voltou a lamber a região, seguindo para a barriga e retirando a calcinha.

Sem muitos rodeios, abriu as pernas de Hinata e começou a lamber sua "caverna umedecida". **(Lembrando de Memórias de uma Gueixa... x.x )**

- O que sente? - Sorriu malicioso. Hinata apenas fechou os seus olhos e empurrou a cabeça do Uchiha para ele continuar o seu serviço.

Sasuke continuava com sua brincadeira.

Hinata puxou com força o lençol e soltou um grito razoavelmente alto, atingindo seu primeiro orgasmo. Antes que Sasuke chegasse ao seu, posicionou-se sobre a moça e introduziu o órgão.

Se já não estivesse tão envolvida, provavelmente teria desmaiado com aquele momento. Assim iniciaram o ritual, Hinata abafando ao máximo seus gritos, mordendo o lábio inferior, apertando Sasuke contra si e arranhando-o. Após Hinata se acostumar com a dor, aumentou o ritmo.

Chegando ao êxtase total, Sasuke jorrou o líquido quente dentro de Hinata... Caindo exausto sobre o corpo nu da moça, ela o envolveu com os braços. Estavam exaustos e ofegantes.

- Sasuke-kun... – Olhou para ele.

- Diga. – Levantou a cabeça.

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrou.

- Também te amo. – Sorriu. – Aliás, você se saiu muito bem... – Elogiou.

- Você também... – Corou.

Sasuke se jogou para o lado e Hinata o abraçou, iniciando uma nova série de beijos...

**-x-x-x-**

Os outros ainda não haviam voltado.

- Ino, vamos embora, já estou morrendo de sono. – Bocejou.

- Nem pensar... - Puxava-o pelo braço.

- Droga... - Resmungou.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Naruto, pára de brincar nessa maldita barraca e vamos embora! - Estava quase batendo nele.

- Ganhei!! Datte Bayo! - Pulava de alegria. - Sakura, escolha o que quiser. - Sorria.

- Er... O panda gigante... - Apontou.

- Toma. – O homem da barraca sorriu.

- Naruto, que fofo! - Ficou maravilhada com o bichinho e deu um beijo em Naruto. Este, pela primeira vez a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo de verdade.

- Datte ba... Datte ba... Datte BAYO!!! – Afastou-se ruborizado e sem fôlego.

- Wow!!! Aleluia! – Disse pra si mesma.

- Ahn?

- Nada. – Puxou-o faminta para si, deixando o urso no chão e o homem da barraca impressionado.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Neji e Tenten já estavam no auge da embriaguez, praticamente "se comendo" em público.

- Pois é, Neji se entregou ao fogo da Tenten.

- Vamos sair daqui, eles precisam de "privacidade". – Shino já estava se retirando, quando Kiba o segurou.

- Que mané privacidade, olha as pegadas que o Neji dá... Isso é praticamente um filme pornô ao vivo! – Observava a mão do Neji passando por dentro do vestido da moça, dando fortes apertadas, prensando-a contra uma parede. Lee e Shino estavam corados e Kiba só apreciando a cena, rindo. Tenten afastou o rapaz.

- Quantas vezes já se masturbou pensando em mim? – Disse entre risos. Estava com os cabelos soltos e bagunçados e a maquiagem desfeita. Os outros ouviram a pergunta e ficaram mais chocados, se é que isso era possível.

- Perdi as contas... – Beijou-lhe o pescoço, ela ainda ria.

Bem, os outros chegaram a conclusão que poderiam se chocar cada vez mais.  
- Vamos para casa! – Riu. Ele a pegou no colo cambaleando e fazendo paradas por falta de equilíbrio, dando novos beijos.

- Hoje, quando amanhecer, meu rival não vai nem dar as caras de tanta vergonha! – Comentou.

- Será? – Olhava os dois se afastando. – Queria passar esse tipo de vergonha! - Kiba gargalhou. "_Mas com a Hinata..."_

- A pergunta da Tenten foi tão indelicada quanto à resposta do Neji. – Permanecia chocado e arrependido de não ter ido realmente embora.

- Por isso eu não bebo, fico pior que o Neji, a Hinata e a Tenten juntos! – Todos olharam. – Foi o que Gai-sensei disse!

- Muito sugestivo... – Uma gota pesou no cenho de Shino.

- Realmente ambíguo... – Ficou igual ao amigo.

Lee não entendeu.

**oOo**

Já havia amanhecido e Naruto voltava com Sakura **(segurando o urso) **em seus braços, já adormecida. Entrou no dojo e a depositou no quarto feminino, que se encontrava vazio. Estranhou um pouco a situação...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sasuke e Hinata repousavam no quarto de Hiashi. Neji e Tenten estavam no quarto masculino, caídos na cama e pelados. Mas nada além disso, pois o saquê só permitiu que tirassem a roupa e caíssem adormecidos.

- Bom dia. - Disse ao ver Hinata abrindo os olhos.  
- Bom... Bom dia. - Assustou-se um pouco, mas logo sorriu docemente.

- Como se sente?

- Cansada demais...

- Também... – Estavam quebrados. – A propósito, você fica linda nua. – Sorriu malicioso. Hinata corou. – Seus peitos só perdem para os da Tsunade-sama... Mas os dela são muito exagerados.- Hinata corou mais ainda.** (Sempre prezando por cenas românticas. :P)**  
Não viram a porta ser aberta, mas se assustaram com um grito.  
- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!? - Hiashi entrou no quarto, extremamente irritado.  
- Ottosan! Voc-Você não ia voltar só semana que vem!? - Estava muito vermelha. **( Bordô, ela já estava muito vermelha antes dele entrar, não?)**

- Consegui voltar mais cedo. E que cena encontro???? Por que acha que coloquei Neji pra cuidar do dojo? Para ajudar a zelar esse local, porque não achei que você conseguiria cuidar de tudo... E mesmo assim... Entregou-se a luxúria? NO MEU QUARTO??? VOCÊ PERDEU TODO JUÍZO!? – Ele era assustador.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Ferrou! – Levantou-se em um pulo ao ouvir a voz do tio. - Acorda Tenten! - Estava aflito e a sacudia com força.

- Ahn? - Ainda abria os olhos.

- Hiashi voltou!

- O QUE!? - Os dois começaram a se embolar, tropeçaram em coisas... Neji vestiu uma samba-canção que estava jogada no chão e Tenten vestiu a calcinha.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Per-perdão. - Ela não conseguia encarar o pai. Sasuke não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu... EU!!! – Sasuke perdeu a voz.

- Rapaz! Seu nome... Uchiha Sasuke! CERTO!? – Permaneceu na porta, furioso.

- Sim... SENHOR.

- O que você está pensando? Pegar minha filha e... VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA??? LEVANTE-SE E VAMOS CONVERSAR!

Sasuke suava frio, pulou rapidamente, pelado. Hiashi fechou os olhos.

- Bem, não é o que o senhor está pensando... - _''Péssima desculpa!''_

Sasuke não sabia mais o que dizer, quando notou um detalhe estranho em Hiashi.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Ele está vindo! Vamos Tenten!

- Neji, só vesti minha calcinha...

- Enrole-se no lençol! - Ela apenas Obedeceu. Neji também estava com uma camisa aberta e a tal samba-canção. - Vamos! - Pulou a janela e puxava Tenten pelo braço, saindo do terreno. Todos na rua olhavam. Neji ainda estava arranhado e seu peito estava aparecendo... Isso piorava a situação, não?

- Neji, acho que estamos chamando a atenção... – Sussurrou. Em qualquer época do ano aquele local seria deserto, mas não depois de um festival...- Não é nada disso... - Riu sem graça. As pessoas gritavam. - Fala alguma coisa, Neji!

- Hum... Vamos voltar... - Estava vermelho e falou isso num tom calmo, virando-se.

- Aquele não é o sobrinho do Hyuuga? - Disse um senhor.

- É sim! - Concordou uma jovem.

- A que ponto chegamos! – O senhor balançou a cabeça.

Kiba, Lee e Shino observavam a cena com espanto. **(Eles ainda estavam indo pra casa , viram esse tumulto e pararam. xD)**

- Vamos! - Puxou a menina novamente pelo braço, voltando pra casa e vendo a confusão. Ficou furioso com o que viu...

**To be continued...**


	7. Missão! Uma nova etapa!

_Naruto não nos pertence, é de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. u.u

* * *

_

**Capítulo VII – Missão! Uma nova etapa.**

- Vamos! - Puxou a menina novamente pelo braço, voltando pra casa e vendo a confusão... - NARUTO!? - Ficou furioso ao ver o mesmo detalhe que o amigo viu e foipara o dojo. **(Os "bigodes" do Naruto... )**

Corriam pelos corredores, Naruto ainda de Hiashi.

- NARUTO!!! VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! - Sasuke gritou.

Sakura acordou com o barulho, mas decidiu voltar ao ver um garoto nu, um de samba-canção, uma garota de lençol atirando shurikens e o pai de Hinata correndo adoidados pela casa.

- Acho que estou delirando de tanto sono... – Balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta.

Tenten naquele momento sentiu sua raiva passar, pois sua atenção foi voltada ao menino que estava de costas... Nu. Neji observou a cara de espanto da menina.

- Tenten, já para o quarto! Olha como está vestida! E ainda olhando um homem nu! - Falou irritado.

- Ha-hai! – Largou suas armas no chão e foi correndo para o quarto.

**Flashback ON**

- Parece que todos dormiram... – Naruto teve uma "grande" idéia.- Hora de por meu plano me ação! - Fez um jutsu e se transformou no bunshin do Hiashi - Pra onde eu vou agora?

_"Bom, eu devo procurar pelo quarto dele, pegar umas roupas, fingir que estava aqui faz tempo e assustar todo o pessoal..."_ Estava com o costumeiro quimono de Hiashi, rindo.

"_Que roupa eu pego? O quarto do Hiashi... Neji disse que era pra lá..."_

Foi até o final do corredor, abriu a porta de repente, ficando corado e assustado com a cena: Sasuke se voltava para Hinata tentando beijá-la, mas o susto dos dois ao verem Hiashi ali, em pé na frente deles...

**Flashback OFF**

**oOo**

- O QUE!? - Sakura gritou, arregalando os olhos.

- Você não viu nada? – Gota. - Vim aqui para saber os detalhes... – Cruzou os braços, decepcionada. - Mas como eu disse, estavam comentando sobre Neji e Tenten na rua quase nus e depois sobre o Hiashi correndo de um cara pelado e outro de samba-canção e camisa aqui no quintal...

- Ai minha cabeça... - Entrou na sala. - Oi Ino. - A Mitsashi estava com uma cara péssima.

- Está alguém que pode explicar. – A loira sorriu empolgada.

- O que? - Levou a mão á cabeça.

- Sobre o ocorrido de manhã. - Explicou Ino.

- Ah... – Gota e suspiro. - O Naruto fez um bunshin do Hiashi e entrou no quarto do mesmo, encontrando Hinata e Sasuke na cama... Neji ouviu os gritos de ''Hiashi'', fez a gente pular a janela e ir pra rua. Depois descobrimos que era o Naruto. Neji, Sasuke e eu corremos atrás dele, mas o Neji me mandou ir pro quarto porque Sasuke estava pelado... Só sei até aí. – Encolheu os ombros.

Sakura e Ino ficaram estáticas, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você saiu correndo praticamente pelada na rua... – Processou as informações. - Sasuke e Hinata tiveram uma noite tórrida de amor!? – A Haruno levou a mão à boca. – Não foi tudo um sonho...

- Aconteceu tudo isso mesmo??? – Abriu um largo sorriso, olhando Tenten com espanto.

- Eu vivi tudo isso! – Colocou a mão na testa, fazendo drama. - E tudo que eu falei aconteceu... – Abaixou a cabeça e deu um suspiro. As duas sentiram pesar uma gota no cenho ao ver a cena.

- Sasuke pelado correndo pela casa? – A Yamanaka voltou à conversa.

- Isso mesmo! Eu ainda sinto meu coração disparar quando me lembro de tudo... – Arregalou os olhos.

- Credo... _– "Tá, não deve ser TÃO ruim assim..."_Sakura virou os olhos.

- Acho que devemos ir ver como os meninos estão... Devem ter matado o Naruto... – A morena estava pensativa.

- Seu coração dispara quando lembra do Sasuke nu? - O gênio apareceu na porta com um tom carregado de ciúmes. - Naruto está desacordado no quarto, mas INFELIZMENTE está vivo. – Estava encostado na porta com os olhos fechados.

- Você não entendeu o sentido real... Levou pro lado negativo... - Tentou enrolar o Hyuuga.

- Não sei... – Ficou desconfiado, dirigiu o olhar à moça e franziu o cenho.

- Ora NEJI! Nunca pensei que eu iria encontrar um cara pelado correndo pela casa... Você também se assustaria se a... – Olhou para as amigas. - SAKURA tivesse aparecido sem... – Foi interrompida pela cobaia.

- EU!? - Exclamou a amiga.

Ino e Neji observavam confusos.

- Chega! – Novamente fechou os olhos. - Convenceu... - Suspirou. - Bom, Sasuke foi acordar Hinata. Sakura, deveria cuidar do Naruto e...- Pensou. - É isso. – Concluiu.

- Neji, acho que já está na hora de você colocar suas calças... – A companheira olhou o rapaz ainda sem roupas decentes.

O menino estava "desfilando" somente de samba-canção e camisa, era por isso que estava achando estranha a reação de Sakura e Ino ao verem ele chegar.

- Agora eu acredito mesmo... – Cochichou pra loira.

- Agora só falta o Sasuke aparecer correndo pelado... Neji dando uma de gostosão, quem diria. – Piscou e começou a rir.

Neji corou.

- Vamos Neji! - Puxou-o pelo braço, ela fazia um enorme bico e estava com raiva... Mais precisamente ciúmes.

- Ficou com ciúme da gente... Pode? – Disse a Haruno, inconformada.

- Pode tanto que Hinata dormiu com o Sasuke... - Falou a loira com uma cara de impressionada.

_"O que o cu tem a ver com as calças? "_ Sakura olhou Ino.

- Será que vamos vê-la também? - Indagou Sakura.

- Não sei... Mas esses Hyuuga são estranhos... Tão tímidos e tão...

- É...

- Concorde comigo. Os tímidos são os piores... - A loira riu.

- Concordo! Agora vamos... Preciso ver o Naruto... – Estava preocupada.

**oOo**

Após Neji vestir sua costumeira roupa, os dois rumaram até a floresta para treinar, este ainda guiado pela kunoichi. Achava graça na irritação da jovem e se divertia em silêncio ouvindo seu discurso.

- Você é um safado e oferecido. – Estava inconformada. - Onde já se viu aparecer daquele jeito? – Dava passos pesados. – E elas deram uma boa analisada! – O rapaz parou, fazendo-a parar também.

- Já chega, Tenten. – Ocultava seus pensamentos divertidos com sua frieza. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Saiba que você não me intimida com esse olh... – Ele tomou os lábios da moça, podendo apreciar por um curto espaço de tempo apenas o canto dos pássaros.

- Podemos treinar agora? – Arqueou a sobrancelha, após largar a moça.

- Ha-hai.- Respondeu, desconcertada.

**-x-x-x-**

- Hinata? - Ela começava a acordar.

- Ahn? Sasuke! Meu pai, meu pai... Desculp...

- Não... Não há porque se preocupar... Era o Naruto... – Suspirou.

- Na... ruto? – Não acreditava nas palavras pronunciadas pelo amado.

- Vista-se, depois "explicaremos" tudo... – Deu-lhe um terno beijo na testa e saiu.

**-x-x-x-**

- Pode ir Ino, você já me ajudou a curá-lo, agora ele apenas precisa repousar. – Deu um pesado suspiro de cansaço.

- Tudo bem. Aguardarei lá fora. – Saiu.

Sakura ficou sentada, apenas observando o jovem de expressão angelical ainda adormecido. Ele era tão belo e inocente. Sim, apesar de ser um escandaloso, era inocente.

Os olhos começaram a se abrir vagarosamente, Sakura encarou os orbes azuis e deu um discreto sorriso para o rapaz "debilitado".

"_Ele parece até meu filho..."_ Riu.

- Sakura-chan, eles querem me pegar... – Disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Já pegaram, já bateram e já está curado. – Levantou-se. – Senhor Uzumaki, na próxima vez, pense duas vezes antes de fazer uma idiotice desse tamanho. – Repreendeu, dando de dedo.

- Perdão, Sakura-chan... – Ela inclinou a cabeça e deu um beijo no loiro.  
- Descanse mais um pouco, pois depois do almoço arrumaremos o dojo. – Com isso, saiu.

**oOo**

Os sete **(Ino estava lá, lembram?) **começaram a arrumar a casa, Hiashi chegaria em breve. O dojo parecia novo.

Naruto foi levado sob pressão por Kiba e Lee para um ''passeio'', Shino apenas acompanhou. O passeio se tornou agradável quando Naruto viu que iria comer ramen de graça.

- Que bom! Ramen! - Exclamou o loiro.

- Então AMIGÃO! – Kiba o abraçou. - Conte-nos o que aconteceu hoje... – Sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, curioso.

- Ahn? – Largou a tigela e olhou para Kiba.

- Vamos lá Naruto! - Lee deu seu sorriso colgate.

- Ah, estão falando da confusão de hoje! - Pela primeira vez entendeu algo nas ''entrelinhas".

- Sim, o que aconteceu? Sasuke correndo pelado, Neji e Tenten na rua em trajes... Inapropriados... E o Hiashi! – O Inuzuka olhou curioso para o loiro.

- Bem, eu fiz um bunshin do Hiashi pra brincar... Então fui pro quarto dele e encontrei Sasuke e Hina-chan na cama... Pelados... Prestes a se beijar! – Engoliu seco.

- HINATA!? - Exclamaram Shino e Lee.

- NARUTO VOCÊ VIU ISSO MESMO? – Kiba não conseguia acreditar. _"Hinata-chan..."_

- Ela também? - Disse o Aburame em um tom baixo.

- O fogo a venceu ontem. Sasuke não perde tempo... – Balançou a cabeça.

- E VOCÊ, DORMIU COM QUEM!? – O Inuzuka se levantou, apontando para Shino, furioso.

- Ahn? - Indagaram em coro.

- Do que está falando? – Virou-se surpreso para Kiba.

- Ué, os calados não estão pegando todas!? – Disse nervoso.

- É verdade... – Lee colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Eu não "peguei" ninguém... – Olhou feio para o amigo.

- Esquisito...- Naruto fez uma careta para Shino.

- Não sou como Sasuke, Neji ou até mesmo você! –Olhou para Naruto. – Sou o que aparento ser.

- Eu não dormi com ninguém, Sakura-chan é uma dama... - Kiba o pegou pela gola.

- ESTÁ INSINUANDO QUE A HINATA NÃO É!?

- A flor da Tenten também é uma dama. – Completou Lee.

- Pare com isso Kiba, você está com ciúmes!- Um leve tom de irritação podia ser percebido, insinuar que ele havia "pegado" alguém o fez desgostar totalmente da situação.

- Kiba gosta da... - Kiba soltou Naruto, dando-se conta do que fazia. Naruto permanecia surpreso com a descoberta.

- É, parece que sobramos nesta história... O que faremos agora é...- Parou por um instante e depois continuou. – Naruto. Estamos aqui para saber o que aconteceu, não estamos aqui para brigar por causa da dor alheia... – Lee suspirou.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto terminou de contar toda a história.

- Mas é um imbecil mesmo! Ainda apanhou dos DOIS! – Kiba segurava o riso.

- Mas os ''espertos'' caíram... - O loiro fitou Kiba com olhar desgostoso.

- Isso é verdade...

- Lee, chega de dizer "isso é verdade", não acrescenta nada na conversa. - Naruto já estava irritado com aquela frase.

- Naruto, isso não foi certo de sua parte... - _"Mas deve ter sido... Deixa pra lá." _Shino se calou.

- Depois dos "pegas" que o Hyuuga deu na Tenten em público, quero ver eles se explicarem. - Kiba gargalhava.

- Você voltou ao normal bem rápido... – Lee fitou Kiba com uma gota em seu cenho.

- Quieto, Lee. – Repreendeu o Aburame.

**-x-x-x-**

Em outro local, Sasuke e Neji "treinavam".

- Eu deveria te matar por ter dormido com a Hinata no quarto de Hiashi-sama. – Franziu o cenho, enquanto se defendia dos golpes do Uchiha.

- Hunf... - Fechou os olhos e sorriu sarcasticamente. - O que é? Não gostou por ela ser minha agora?

- Ahn? – Deu o mesmo sorriso irônico. – Ela não é minha propriedade, é minha prima, devo cuidar dela.-Acertou um soco em Sasuke.

- Qual é? Ficou doido!? - Limpou os lábios. - Você está supervalorizando a Hinata... E a Tenten? Você dormiu com ela... Se a Tenten pode e a Hinata não, o que você pensa da Tenten!?

"_Realmente, a Hinata não é melhor e nem pior que a Tenten..."_

- Que seja... - Sabia que estava errado, mas não iria se desculpar e dar o braço a torcer. - Deveria ser mais atencioso em combate.

- Que compreensivo... - Olhou feio para o Hyuuga.

- Vamos embora... – Apenas virou-se e começou a andar.

- Está perdoado. - Disse cheio de razão. O Hyuuga apenas olhou feio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No caminho, viram os outros comendo ramen e resolveram parar.

- O assunto acabou de chegar! – A "besta verde" sorriu para os dois, mas eles o ignoraram.

- Ero-mirim, o que aconteceu com sua boca? – Olhou o local levemente inchado.

- Nada...

- Que seja... E então Neji, quem diria... – Ironizou o Inuzuka.

- O que? – Estava calmo e frio.

- Como o que? Ontem você e a Tenten quase se comeram na festa! – O Hyuuga lançou um olhar mortal, mas começou a ter uma vaga lembrança da noite anterior.

- E pelo jeito a noite foi boa, pois estavam na rua pel... – Neji estava segurando Kiba pela gola, prestes a dar um soco.

- Calma Neji! – Lee tentou acalmar o amigo, Neji apenas soltou Kiba e foi pra fora.

- Pior foi o Sasuke quando viu o Hiashi... - Naruto começou a rir. - Depois ele pelado... – Olhou a cara de Sasuke e se calou. Esse apenas seguiu Neji e foram embora.

- Não dá nem pra brincar... –Reclamou Kiba.

- Melhor não provocar, já apanhei por causa de brincadeira. - Alertou o Uzumaki.

- Mais uma rodada! – Lee tirou dinheiro do "bolso".

- Sobrancelhudo, que generoso! - Naruto sorriu.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasuke e Neji caminhavam para casa.

- Eles não irão mais nos dar paz. – Franziu o cenho.

- É.

- Alguma idéia? – Olhou de esguelha para o Hyuuga, este retribuiu o olhar.

- Agüentar, afinal, não creio que seja tão ruim assim, né? – Sasuke apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

**-x-x-x-**

No dojo as meninas discutiam o mesmo assunto.

- Hinata, quero detalhes! - Ino estava deixando a menina mais constrangida.

- Erm... É... - _"O que eu vou falar? " _Fechava seus olhos com força- ELE É ROMÂNTICO!!! - Disse rapidamente com um tom elevado de voz.

- Romântico como o Neji? - Indagou Tenten, com malícia. - Que começou calmo...

- Tenten-chan... - Corou.

- Quem diria, pensei que fosse perder a virgindade antes... – Suspirou a loira.

- Eu também... - Disse decepcionada.

- Com o namorado que tem, vai perder aos 40 anos, testuda. – Riu.

- CALA A BOCA! – Gritou.- Pelo menos ele não deve ser preguiçoso igual ao Shikamaru! Eu quero ver ele conseguir fazer algo de tão realizador, do jeito que é não vai conseguir nem levantar... - Parou de falar e ficou surpresa com as próprias palavras.

- MENOS! – A morena olhou para Ino e segurou o riso.

Todas olharam espantadas para Sakura.

- Continue Hinata... – A loira riu sem graça, fazendo movimentos com a mão para a amiga continuar.

- Bem, eu controlei a situação no início... - Disse tão baixo que quase não ouviram.

- O QUE!? - Exclamaram e coro.

- Hyuugas... – Suspirou a morena.

- Viu, concorde comigo, os quietinhos são os piores! Sasuke e Hinata...- Piscou o olho.

- Tem idéia de quantas vezes eu já concordei? - A Haruno estava cansada de ouvir a mesma frase.

- Pois eu concordo. Eu até imagino Hinata e Neji juntos... - Todas olharam pra ela. - Ei, foi só uma brincadeira, BRINCADEIRA. - Tenten cruzou os braços.

Assim as meninas continuaram o papo ''animado'' sobre as duas "ex-virgens", até os dois chegarem.

- Chegaram os quietinhos bem dotados! – Tenten levantou os braços e riu. Neji nem teve tempo de corar ao ouvir a frase no plural.

- Como você sabe se ele é ou não? – Perguntou em tom calmo com o cenho franzido.

- Ué, Hinata contou.– As meninas quase mataram Tenten por sua falta de semancol. Hinata estava roxa e Sasuke deu um imperceptível sorriso.

- Vamos Neji... – Puxou Neji, que havia ficado estático com o que ouvira. Os dois foram pro andar superior.

- Tenten, controle-se, você não era assim. - Repreendeu a Haruno.

- Ai ai, o que uma noite não faz... - Brincou.

- Chega Tenten-chan. – Implorou a Hyuuga.

- Tudo bem. - A morena deu de ombros.

- Você é das minhas! – Sussurrou para Tenten e deu uma piscada, Tenten retribuiu o olhar cúmplice da loira.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomavam chá, quando Hinata avistou duas silhuetas conhecidas: Hiashi e Hanabi.

-Que bom que voltaram. – Hanabi correu abraçar Hinata e sentou-se junto às meninas.

- Onde está Neji? – Perguntou seco.

- Lá em cima... – Abaixou a cabeça. Hiashi seguiu para o andar superior.

Ao ouvir a voz do sogro, Sasuke pulou a janela. Hiashi entrou no aposento onde o sobrinho se encontrava para conversarem.

- Hiashi-sama. – Fez reverência.

- Como ficaram as coisas enquanto estive fora? - Neji suou frio.

- Normal, tudo saiu conforme o planejado. - Disse frio_. "Nem tão conforme assim..."_

- Ouvi rumores sobre alguma baderna aqui. – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim, apenas um assalto, mas nada que eu mesmo não pudesse resolver. Uma das amigas da Hinata estava aqui, o ladrão tentou estuprá-la...

- COMO É!? E O QUE ESSA MENINA FAZIA AQUI? NÃO COMBINAMOS ISSO! – Subiu consideravelmente o tom de voz.

- Foi só por uma noite e está tudo bem, não está?

- Irresponsável... Hinata! Como ela pode carregar o clã depois de mim??? – Passou os dedos na testa, preocupado.

- Ela a chamou, pois estava se sentindo muito sozinha, não a culpe.

- Que seja, não quero me incomodar... – Suspirou e saiu.

_"Ufa, essa foi por pouco_!" Neji deu um longo suspiro e relaxou os músculos.

**Semanas depois...**

- Não quero você andando com aquele traidor! – Gritou o patriarca da Souke.

- Mas ottosan... – Murmurou.

- Nada de mais!

- Hiashi-sama, seja mais flexível. – Tentou intervir pela prima.

- Você é outro! – Gritou. – Confiei em você e o que você faz? Leva o nome da família pra lama devido aos escândalos junto com aquela...

- Meça bem suas palavras, Hiashi-sama. – Desafiou.

- Não me desafie, rapazinho! – Com isso, saiu.

- Não poderemos mais vê-los? – Indagou em um sussurro angustiado.

- Lógico que poderemos... – Murmurou, irritado.

**Três meses depois...**

As meninas estavam um pouco nervosas. Todas estavam de ''férias'' das missões.

- O Shikamaru deve ser mais frio que o Neji, cara, não agüento mais! – Gritou.

- Mais frio que o Neji? Nossa, isso é impossível! Ele só foi carinhoso nas primeiras semanas! - Estava tão indignada quanto Ino.

- O Naruto é uma lesma! LESMA! Aliás, uma lesma é mais rápida! – Riu da própria desgraça.

- SAKURA, QUER PARAR??? - Começou a brotar lágrimas em seus olhos, pois Shikamaru era igual, aliás, pior.

- Calma... Estamos no mesmo barco. – Abraçou a amiga. Ino secou as lágrimas que nem haviam escorrido.

- Hinata, você está tão quietinha... - Comentou a Mitsashi.

- O que? Não posso ficar quieta!? - Perguntou com um tom levemente alterado.

- Calma... – Suspirou. - Acho que todas estamos muito nervosas. Sakura, eu tento ser meiga, mas o Neji sempre joga um iceberg na minha cabeça! – Emburrou.

- E o Naruto que mantém um namoro bobo? Como se tivéssemos 12 anos de idade ainda!

- Sasuke me irrita! – Todas olharam pra Hinata.

- Por quê? - Indagou a loira.

- Ele acha que pode mandar em mim! – Hinata estava irritada, mas a voz permanecia baixa.

Chouji se aproximada das quatro meninas...

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER!? - Gritaram em coro.

- Tsunade está chamando... - O rapaz arregalou os olhos.

- Ok.– Novamente falaram em coro e acompanharam Chouji.

Todas adentraram a sala da Godaime.

- Olá garotas!! - A Hokage sorriu.

Elas observaram que os sete rapazes também estavam lá, Chouji se juntou a eles.

- Olá. - Responderam em coro.

- Bem, agora que estão todos aqui, vou passar os detalhes da missão aos doze.

- MISSÃO!? - Gritaram juntos, espantados.

**To be continued with _Icha Icha Violence_...

* * *

**

_**FESTA PARA COMEMORAR O FINAL DE ICHA ICHA PARADISE.**_

_-x- Pan e Emaleth entram em seus vestidos sociais. -x-_

_Todos: - Ei, elas chegaram! – Olhares assassinos para as autoras._

_**Autoras: - Ahahahaha... n.n'**_

_Chouji: - Eu quero saber por que não fui ao dojo, poderiam explicar!?_

_**Pan: - Porque você estava viajando. u.u**_

_Chouji: - Eu não estava viajando... ¬¬_

_**Emaleth: - Esquecemos de você, satisfeito? - Os olhos de Chouji começam a ficar úmidos.**_

_**Pan: - Acalme-se... Você vai participar do próximo! - Chouji limpa o rosto e sorri.**_

_Shino, Lee e Kiba: - E nossos pares!? _

_**Emaleth: - Isso depende do que os FÃS decidirem... u.u**_

_Shino: - Kuso..._

_Irmãos areia: - E nós?_

_**Pan: - Bem, vocês entrarão, não se preocupem. n.n**_

_**Emaleth: - Parece que temos um pessoal preocupado aqui...**_

_Sakura: - Por que eu tenho que ficar com o Naruto!? - Sakura surpreende Emaleth._

_**Emaleth: - Porque sim. o.o'**_

_Naruto: - Sakura-chan. - Olhinhos cheios de lágrimas._

_**Sakura: - Kawaii. ' - Abraça Naruto.**_

_**Pan: - Quem entende. o.o'**_

_Tenten: - Por que eu estou falando tanta merda!? Exijo uma explicação._

_**Emaleth: - Olhe para o Neji e descubra. u.u - Tenten olha.**_

_Tenten: - Neji, vamos para o banheiro! - Olhar selvagem._

_Neji: - Hm? - Larga a taça. - Olha a situação em que vocês duas me colocaram. ¬¬_

_**Pan: - Divirtam-se. n.n - Acena para o casal.**_

_Jiraiya: - Vamos nos divertir também!? - Pan quase tem um treco._

_**Pan: - AHHHHHHHHHHH! T.T**_

_**Emaleth: - Pensei que teria algo a comentar sobre usarmos o nome do seu livro... ô.õ**_

_**Pan: - Ji...Jiraiya! - Sai de perto indo se esconder atrás de Hinata e Sasuke.**_

_Hinata: - Ah... Ah... O.o_

_Jiraiya: - Não se afaste mocinha, eu não mordo! Ah sobre o nome... Não sei se digo que ficou apropriado, mas as cenas hentais... hummm... - Ele dirige o olhar para Hinata e Sasuke e o nariz começa a escorrer._

_Sasuke: - Pára de nos olhar assim. ¬¬_

_Jiraiya: - Meu discípulo! - Abraça Sasuke e Hinata fica chocada. - E para as duas, eu não vou processar por terem usado o nome, afinal, são duas mocinhas tã... - Recebe uma voadora._

_Tsunade: - JIRAIYA! Ò.Ó_

_Jiraiya: - Ahahahaha... n.n' -Coça a nuca._

_Kakashi: - Simplesmente incrível! Já li várias vezes, preciso rápido do próximo!_

_Gai: - Meu rival apareceu no evento! - Pose de Nice Guy._

_**Emaleth: -x- Tonta com tantos falando ao mesmo tempo -x- - Gai, talvez esteja no próximo...**_

_Gai e Lee: - Sugoi!!!_

_**Pan: - Vamos embora Emaleth! x.x**_

_**Emaleth: - Vamos! x.x**_

_-x- Saem zonzas com os gritos -x-_

_Hiashi: - Ei, ei, esperem! E a folia que teve no meu dojo!? Voltem pra explicar!_

_**Autoras: - CORRE!**_

_Hinata: - Elas me fizeram... Passar uma grande VERGONHA. e nem pude protestar...- Suspirou. _

_Hiashi: - E QUE HISTORIA FOI ESSA DE MANDAREM O SASUKE NO MEU QUARTO???????_

_**Pan: - Acho que nos ferramos ToT - Grita enquanto corre.**_

_**Emaleth: - Vamos! Corra mais rápido!**_

_**Pan: - Estou correndo!**_

_**Emaleth: - A luz! Corra pra luz! Use seu fogo da juventude! - Começou a pirar.**_

_**Pan: ¬¬**_

_**Emaleth: - Vamos tirar os saltos? n.n**_

_**Pan: - Yare, yare... - Tiram os saltos e voltam a correr.

* * *

**_

_-x- Somem no meio do nada... -x-_

_Agradeço os comentários enviados e qualquer dúvida ou pedido para a continuação da fic, só mandar uma review (ou ir até a comunidade da fic que está no meu perfil)._

_Ja ne. n.n_


End file.
